Give It All Up
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: AU fic. My name is Riku. I am Organization XIII's top assassin. I kill without mercy and hold the power over darkness. I have been assigned a mission to assassinate a girl named Namine. Simple? Yeah Right. Namiku Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story that came into my head, yes it is another Namiku AU fic. My friend and I came up with this during our free time in English. Hope you enjoy **

'_Why did I decide to do this?'_ I thought to myself as I hid in the darkness of the tree branches. My long midnight black coat was the perfect camouflage for this time of night.

The wind began to pick up slightly, but did not cause me to lose my balance. My grip tightened onto my Way to Dawn keyblade as I waited impatiently waited for the right time to infiltrate the abandoned mansion in front of me. A few drops of rain began to fall, though this did not faze me. My eyes bore holes into the dark window, trying to see for any kind of movement in the room.

'_This is supposed to be a simple assassination mission Riku. Just slip inside and get it over with,'_ I tried telling myself, the sooner that I was done with this mission...the better.

'_The Organization just had to assign me one more mission…even though my last mission had just ended hours ago,'_ I sighed as I thought of the events that had put me in this predicament.

_Flashback_

"_Back already Riku?" I heard Saix ask as I walked through the long white corridors._

"_Yeah…the old man never stood a chance," I replied with a cocky grin._

_Saix just sighed at my actions, "One day that attitude is going to get you killed boy."_

_I stopped and focused my aqua eyes at the scar-faced man. "Is that a threat Saix?"_

_The man merely shook his head, "No it's just a fact…I can see it happening."_

"_Whatever. I need to go report to Xemnas that the mission was a success, " I said, ignoring his words. _

_I have been an assassin for Organization XII for as long as I can remember. During that time, Saix and I never really got along, he always thought that he knew everything and would always be a kiss ass to the founder of the Organization. _

'_**But I would always come out the victor when it came to dueling,'**__ I thought proudly, remembering when I had fought Saix last time I had crushed him horribly.  
_

_Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, had turned me into the perfect silent killer. He taught me how to wield a keyblade properly, making me would go under intense training night and day until I was able to master one skill. It was hard at first and sometimes I would even stay up for seven days straight trying to perfect the moves, but in the end, it was all worth it. He also taught me many types of level three magic skills; I had been his most treasured student even though I was not an official member of the Organization. It was probably because I was able to wield the power of darkness and Xemnas took full advantage of it on each mission he sent me on._

_At the end of the corridor, I could see two large white double doors; each one was engraved with the number thirteen on it. I did not have to move a muscle as I approached the door since they had opened automatically._

'_**This room always looked so strange,'**__ I thought ramdomly as I took in my surroundings._

_It was a large, circular room with thirteen thrones placed along the surrounding walls. The thrones each had a Roman numeral number for its designated member. I walked into the middle of the large room and stood in front of the largest throne. A hooded figure sat patiently, waiting for me to begin my explanation._

"_Xemnas. The mission was a success; the mayor of Destiny Islands has been assassinated," I stated as I lowered myself to one knee._

_The man nodded, "Excellent Riku. It's good to hear that everything went according to plan," he replied in a monotone voice._

_I stood up and was about to make my exit until I heard Xemnas call my name. "Riku there is something else."_

_I looked at him curiously; this usually did not happen unless it was very important. "What is it Xemnas?"_

"_I need you to go on one more mission…this one is of great importance. I feel that I can only entrust it to you…my best student," He said._

"_What is it that you need me to do?" On the inside, I was a little aggravated because I was exhausted from the previous mission, but I kept my mouth shut about that, cringing at the thought of pissing off the Superior.  
_

"_Axel has the mission folder in the meeting room," Xemnas replied, pointing to a small door over in the corner of the room._

_I silently made my way to the door and entered the room. It wasn't as big as the throne room and it only contained a white desk located on the other side. This was where all missions assigned to the designated assassins or members were given. Axel sat on top of the desk with a manila folder in his hand. A glint of annoyance in his sea foam eyes as I approached him._

"_Xemnas sent me here to receive the mission?" I asked, waiting impatiently for him to hand me the folder._

"_Yeah Yeah I know already," He said, slowly getting up from his spot. I thought it was amazing how his red spiky hair was able to defy the laws of gravity._

"_Oh yeah the name of the person you supposed to dispose of is Namine. Got it memorized?" he asked._

"_Yeah I got it," I said as I emptied the contents of the folder onto the desk in front of me._

"_I have to go meet Roxas at the Memory Skyscraper, so I'll catch you later." The sound of the door clicked silently behind me._

_My eyes carefully scanned the background of the target. Blue eyes, blond hair, Caucasian, around five foot two; just from reading about her I could tell she was not bad looking. Then something caught my eye as I read the last paragraph._

'_**No wonder Xemnas is worried about her. She is a witch with the power to alter people's memories.'**_

_That definitely explained why Xemnas was entrusting this mission to me. My power over darkness could easily corrupt this little girl._

_I sighed before summoning my keyblade to my side, looking at the document again._

'_**Twilight Town huh? Well I guess I better get going. The sooner I get this over with the better.'**_

_End Flashback_

The rain began to pour down harder, soaking me to the bone. Strands of silver were plastered against my face; I continued to grow impatient as I waited for the clock to signal midnight.

'_What is it with midnight anyway?'_ I asked myself.

The sound of a small chime in the distance could be heard coming from train station in the middle of the plaza. A smirk made its way across my face; finally, I was just about to go insane.

I easily slipped through the second story window of the large mansion into what looked to be some kind of library. The target's room was on the other side of the house, it would not have been a wise decision to jump into her bedroom since she could still be awake.

'_This is supposed to be a stealth mission after all,'_ I thought as I silently opened the door, which lead into the Grand Foyer. I took note of the debris that lay at the bottom of the stairs and the rubble that was piled up against the door.

'_Someone hasn't been taking care of this place.'_

I stealthily made continued my way past the stairs, coming to a halt in front of an oak door. I didn't understand why there were butterflies in my stomach at that precise moment, this type of behavior was unusual for me. I carefully placed a gloved hand on the brass doorknob, the door made a small creak as I eased it open.

'_Geez more white?!'_ The room was completely white, very similar to the halls of Castle Oblivion.

The only difference was that there were many drawings that decorated the walls, making it a little livelier than that of my home. My eyes came to a halt on a petite figure in a white dress who was sitting on one of the many white chairs. Some golden strands falling gracefully down her shoulder. Her back was to me, she seemed so caught up in scribbling lines into her sketchbook that she didn't notice that a stranger had come into her room ready to take her life.

'_This…must be Namine,'_ I thought to myself as I summoned my keyblade to my hand once again.

I watched in amusement as Namine jumped slightly out of her seat at the sound.

"W-Who's there?" she asked in a frightened tone. She began to turn around and gasped at the sight of me.

'_Her voice…_' there was something about it that made me want to melt, but I kept my composure. The mission was of greater importance at the moment, I couldn't let my concentration fall.

"What do you want?" she slightly shouted, quickly getting up from her chair, which caused her to drop her sketchbook.

I said nothing as I continued to slowly advance towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. The hood over my face and a combination of my silver bangs made it difficult to get a good look at her face. Namine had backed herself into a corner with nowhere to go. A smirk had found its way to my face once again.

'_This is going to be easier than I expected. I don't need to use my powers on her,'_ I thought as I pointed my blade at her heart.

It was then that our eyes met, hers the most brilliant shade of blue. They could almost be compared to sapphires. There was something about those eyes that made my mind scream for me to stop, that I would regret it. I felt that I couldn't look away from her.

'_What the hell is she doing to me?'_ She must have been using her power to control my mind or whatever it is she does.

"P-Please don't…" she pleaded as she lowered her head, hiding her eyes under her bangs.

A battle was being fought inside me, as sobs could be heard coming from the young witch. I raised my blade over my head and swiftly began to aim it at the girl's beating heart.

**Well that's Chapter 1. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Read and Review Please I can't promise that Chapter 2 will come up right away because I am currently working on completing ****Fulfilled Promises**** at the moment. It will remain my first priority. But it is still good to see what you guys think of this. Until Next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow eight reviews already? I love you guys so because many people liked it I decided to continue with it. So hope you guys enjoy **

'_What am I doing?'_ I asked myself.

I was aiming for the girl's heart when my arm stopped moving all of a sudden. Just when I was inches away from ending her life. No matter how hard I tried, I could not bring myself to deliver the final blow.

'_Come on Riku, FINISH HER!!' _I screamed to myself. Unfortunately, my muscles did not respond.

My arm began to shake rigorously, the keychain attached to the Way to Dawn making a clinking sound against its metal surface. The girl known as Namine lifted her eyes to mine once again, a combination of confusion and fear was swirling around in her brilliant orbs.

'_I…I can't! Why?!'_ I lowered my arm and let the key blade fall out of my hand. It disappeared into thin air before making contact with the floor.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me, my arm was still shaking. Why was it so hard to kill her? I have never hesitated at the chance of killing somebody, what makes this girl so special?

'_Dammit!'_ I turned my back to her and pounded my fist against the table. The frustration building up inside me.

I heard her soft footsteps moving closer towards me, stopping over on my left side. She curiously peered down at me; I think she was trying to get a good look at my face. I pulled my hood down further so she could not see me, I felt so ashamed of myself.

"What kind of trick did you pull on me?" I asked venomously.

I could tell that she flinched at the tone of my voice, but that didn't matter to me. I know that she messed with my head somehow; she must have used her powers to stop me from killing her. How else could it be explained?

"I…I didn't do anything," She replied after a long moment of silence.

"Liar!" I shouted, meeting her face once again. "You must have done something to manipulate me! There is no other explanation."

Namine focused her gaze onto one of the drawings decorating the wall, her golden bangs falling into her eyes.

"My powers only work on people with evil hearts. That's why I know it didn't work on you."

"You think I have a good heart?" I laughed in a mocking tone. "You don't even know me girl."

"I don't need to know you…I can just sense it. You have been mislead into believing you are evil."

For once, I was at a loss of words. Me…have a good heart. Yeah right, don't make me laugh. I have committed many crimes in my sixteen years of living; I was not a good person at all.

"Please...tell me your name," her angelic voice pleaded, breaking me from my thoughts. Wait …angelic? What was I thinking?

I just tried to kill her, yet she wants to know my name? This girl is a strange one indeed. However, I could not let my inner thoughts affect my thinking; I remained silent for a minute longer before letting out a long sigh.

"Riku," I stated, pulling my hood down to reveal my face. "That's my name."

I noticed her face turn a light shade of pink as I revealed myself to her. I began to wonder why I even told her my name in the first place; it was probably exhaustion that was clouding my judgment. When I go back to Castle Oblivion, the first thing I am going to do in crash face first into my bed.

"Riku…" she repeated slowly. "My name is Namine."

"I already knew your name," I replied. Her eyes widened in surprise, she probably wondered how I could know that information after meeting her only once. "It was on the mission papers."

"I see…so you're an assassin then." I nodded to her statement; I wasn't going to lie about who I really was.

"So he's finally coming after me huh?" she asked more to herself then to me. I knew that she was referring to Xemnas.

"Look I'm just following orders. I don't completely understand why Xemnas wants you dead, the only reason I can see is that you can alter memories. Ugh…I have to go before I get even more frustrated." I hastily made my way to the oak door on the other side of the table.

"Wait!" I heard her shout, just as I was about to turn the doorknob. For some reason I could not bring myself to leave until I heard what she had to say. Geez…I really can't wait to get out of here. I remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"C-Can I see you again…Riku?"

I was completely taken off guard by her question. She actually wanted to see me again? I turned around so quickly that I almost lost my balance. Namine stood there with her hands behind her back, she looked almost nervous. I quickly looked away from her so that she couldn't see how flustered I actually was. This behavior was so unlike me, how does she make me lose my composure?

"How can you trust me? I just tried to kill you! How do you know I won't try to kill you again?!" I asked.

"I really can't explain it," She began,"But something is telling me that I can trust you. So is it a 'yes' or 'no'?" she asked, bringing up the question once again.

I didn't know how to reply to her, my mind was still being indecisive. What if the Organization found out about this? They would know that I failed my mission, I would be failing Xemnas and if I did that, I knew the punishments would be extreme.

"Please Riku?" she begged.

Ugh, it's her voice again, how is she doing that? Well I wasn't going to get out of here until I answered her. My shoulders slumped slightly as I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Fine." I stated in a defeated tone. "But just remember one thing…" I started as I turned to look her in the eye once again. "You're the only person I have ever let live…don't think for once that I won't try to kill you okay."

A small smile graced her features as she gave me a small nod; I noticed that her eyes looked a lot brighter than they had been earlier. Oh yeah I have to warn her not to wander around town for a little while, just in case the Organization decided they wanted to scout the surrounding area.

"One more thing. Don't go wandering around anywhere outside this mansion. I can't have the Organization know that you are alive or I would get into big trouble…okay?" I didn't admit to her that I care; ugh I'm getting too soft. I raked a gloved hand through my silver hair and reached for the doorknob again.

"Riku?"

Man I am never going to get out of here. "What is it this time Namine?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Y-you…you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen," She complimented, her voice sounding embarrassed.

I instantly felt my face heat up; man the air was really getting thick in here. I did not expect her to say something like that. There was a pounding against my chest; it took me a few minutes to realize it was my own heart.

"Thanks…I guess. See you later," I replied in the calmest voice I could muster up.

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I ran. Not caring which direction, I went in, just as long as it got me out of this place. I cursed Xemnas for even sending me on this mission, heck I didn't even complete it. I quickly reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the large wooden door to reveal the storm that I had to go through. A chill ran down my spine, remembering that I did not like rain.

'_I'll survive. I just have to get away from this place for a while.'_

The night was cool and tiny droplets of water fell into my hair and face, but despite this, I still felt extremely hot. _  
_

'_Damn that girl!'_ I thought as I summoned a dark portal. I glared daggers at the mansion behind me before stepping through.

Castle Oblivion never looked more welcoming to me; at least I was now far away from that mansion. The large doors opened by themselves, allowing me entrance into the castle. As soon as they shut behind me, I calmly leaned against them, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"My head finally cleared up…about time," I muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey Riku. Welcome back!" I looked up to see the youngest member of the Organization coming down the stairs, his twin keyblades in hand.

"Hey Roxas," I greeted. Roxas was the only other person that I knew of besides myself that could wield a keyblade.

"You look a little shook up Riku. Maybe a good spar between keyblade wielders will take care of that." A smirk slowly appeared on his face.

I shook my head, '_Some things never change,'_ I thought. Roxas had always considered me his rival. Since he has never won a match against me yet, he swore that he would one day defeat me.

'_Yeah right. The day that Roxas defeats me will be the start of the apocalypse.'_ I laughed slightly.

"So what do you say Riku?" Roxas asked getting into his battle stance.

"Sorry not tonight," I replied, "That last mission took a lot out of me." I was definitely not exaggerating about that.

"Besides wouldn't you want to try to defeat me while I'm at full strength?" I asked, my cockiness getting the better of me.

"Yeah sure. Tomorrow then." The blonde replied as he dismissed his beloved weapons.

"I should go report the mission status to Xemnas. Catch you later." I said before walking through the long corridor ahead.

"Why does it always seem to take forever to reach the throne room?" I asked myself.

"Talking to yourself Riku? How unlike you." I stopped in my tracks, glaring at the owner of the voice.

"What do you know Saix?" I growled. One of these days, I was going to punch the living daylights out of him.

"I take it that you took care of the witch?" he asked.

I looked down at the purple carpet, which decorated the floor. "Not that it's any of your business but yes I did," I gritted through my teeth.

"Good. Very good Riku…at least your good for something." He laughed quietly.

"Heh I'm more useful than you will ever be," I retorted before continuing on my way.

I felt his amber eyes glaring into my back; despite being a very calm person, I was able to get under his skin so easily.

'_And another victory for me!' _I smirked in triumph.

I silently approached the double doors for the second time that night. I entered the large room as soon as the doors opened.

"Riku…you're a little later than expected. Were you able to destroy the girl?" Xemnas asked. His voice was slightly muffled due to his dark coat.

For some reason unknown, I felt a burning sensation in my chest, but chose to ignore it. "Yes Xemnas. She will no longer be of concern," I replied. I was a very good liar, I could convince him to think anything.

"Excellent. We will send Saix over to scout the area tomorrow," Xemnas said in his usual cold voice.

My eyes widened, Xemnas never usually had the Organization look into the scene of a mission. And what was worse was that Saix was going, if he found Namine he would surely tell Xemnas that I failed.

'_I can't let them find her!'_ I thought.

Rage filled my insides as I pictured what that bastard would do to Namine when he found her. I had to find a way to prevent him from going.

"Xemnas if I may request…I can scout the area further for you," I stated as I knelt before him.

"Hmm…why the sudden interest Riku?" He asked, suspicion filled his voice.

"Well it was my mission first. So I think that I should take care of it until the end. Besides I am a much better candidate for the job than Saix." I knew that he would agree with me.

He put his hand to his chin, deep in thought. I felt sweat begin to form on my forehead the longer he took to answer.

"Okay you can go in Saix's place. Now go get some rest," He replied as he dismissed me.

I nodded slightly before exiting the creepy throne room. The burning sensation in my chest disappeared with the knowledge that I was going to be the one returning to the mansion and not someone else.

'_At least she is safe for now,'_ I thought with a sigh of relief as I opened the door to my bedroom.

I would never admit it aloud, but I was slightly fearful of returning to see her tomorrow. If anyone found that out they would think I am a wimp, but it was true after all. I hated the feelings that I experienced there and that there was a chance I would go through the same thing again.

"I hate that place," I growled as I plopped onto my bed.

My eyes focused on the white ceiling above me for about fifteen minutes before I allowed my eyes to shut. I pictured Namine standing in front of me; her golden hair spilling over her shoulder, her smile, and the eyes that seemed to have such a strange affect on me. For the first time in long time, I let a small smile creep onto my face.

'_Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad.'_

**Okay everyone there's Chapter 2 for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait for this. Reviews are very much appreciated. Until Next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here. Thank you to those who reviewed, the good news is that I will no longer be taking any more trips up to my grandmother's until I get a laptop. **

**I just don't like the idea of not having a computer. Anyway on with the chapter.**

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the door silently creak open. I was a very light sleeper and it didn't take a lot to wake me up, I have always been this way. I could hear the footsteps coming closer to my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked, clearly irritated with whoever it was. Another thing to know about me is that I don't like it when someone tries to wake me up; things can get ugly. However, I think I'll let this person slide because I am beyond tired.

"Hey there," I heard a woman's voice say in a seductive way. Then again, there was always an exception. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and find the only female of the Organization standing at my bedside.

'_Geez she never quits does she?'_ I thought to myself, wondering if she would ever take a hint. She wasn't my type at all with her peculiar sense of hairstyle or how it felt like her cold eyes could see right through me. Seriously, what is up with her hair? It looks like a pair of antennae on her head; I don't understand the point, but I'm not a woman so I guess I never will anyway. I sighed as I slowly got off of the bed; once I was awake for the day there was no reason to try to go back to sleep.

"Go away I don't have time for you," I said in an icy tone, brushing past her towards the door.

"Oh come on Riku. I know that you have to have some kind of feelings for me," She replied while trying to wrap her arms around me.

I instantly jumped away from her grasp and summoned my keyblade, aiming it at the place where her beating heart should have been. I was beyond pissed; no one and I mean no one was allowed to invade my personal space like that.

"Don't you ever try to touch me again!" I shouted through gritted teeth. My eyes were giving her the coldest stare I could muster up; if looks could kill then Larxene would've been dead a thousand times over. The blonde woman just smirked, her icy green eyes seemed as if they laughing at me.

"Is it a fight that you want then? I don't mind at all, it could be like a form of dancing between us," She commented as if she was completely unaffected by the dangerous aura I was putting off. Larxene pulled out eight kunai knives and slid them between her fingers.

I didn't have time for this. I had to go back to that mansion in Twilight Town and make sure that nobody discovers that Namine is still alive. Saix is probably heated because I stole his job but that's okay I think I can live with it.

I lowered my weapon from her chest and let out another sigh. I have been sighing a lot more recently. "You're not even worth my breath Larxene. Stay the hell away from me or you will regret it," I stated in a dangerous tone before I left the room.

That woman seriously needed to get it through her head that I practically hated her. Besides I wonder why she is so damn persistent anyway, it's not like she has a heart. Oh well I can't let someone like her plague my mine all day; after all like I told her _'she isn't worth my time.' _

"No one is," I mumbled to myself.

Before I realized it, I was already in front of the large doors leading to the outside world. Wow, this was a first; usually it would take me about ten minutes to get from my room to the grand foyer. Well I guess I can't hold off going to that mansion any longer, hopefully what happened last night was a one-time thing.

"You know scouting the scene where the assassination took place is my job Riku." I turned to see Saix leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah well look who just took your job. Not really in Xemnas's favor are you?" I replied with a smirk. I could tell that by the glint in his golden eyes that I was already getting under his skin.

"You better watch what you say boy. However, the fact that you requested to take my place is suspicious to me. It's like your hiding something."

I immediately felt myself tense up, but quickly regained my composure when I noticed that he was watching me closely through the corner of his eye.

"You must've had some kind of attachment to that girl because I know that it is not like you to volunteer to scout a scene."

"I had no attachment to her! I think it is wise for you not to make such assumptions if you don't have something to back it up. Oh and I can say anything that I want because the fact remains that I have defeated you easily even in your so-called berserk mode…in case you haven't forgotten." My trademark smirk made its way across my face as I put my hands on my hips.

"One of these days Riku I am going to make you regret every little snide remark you have ever said to me," Saix replied through gritted teeth. I could tell he was beyond pissed now; I had basically said that he was inferior to me, which in a sense he was because I have defeated him on several occasions.

"This child has to have some kind of weakness," I heard him whisper.

"Ha! I have no weaknesses," I replied, my voice full of confidence.

"We'll just see about that," He said before storming off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah go ahead and try," I mumbled. It was true; I had no weakness. Saix could look all he wanted, but the truth is that there is nothing that is valuable to me except for my loyalty to the Organization. A picture of Namine suddenly passed through my head, for some reason it wouldn't stop plaguing my mind.

'_Ugh…Why am I thinking about her?!'_ I thought as I grabbed my head and literally tried to shake the image out.

_'Come on Riku pull it together,'_ I said to myself.

I opened the large doors in front of me and took a step outside. Thank goodness that it wasn't raining today.

'_Well let's get this over with,'_ I thought as I raised my arm in front of me, summoning a dark portal to appear before me.

I didn't understand why, but I hesitated a little before stepping into the darkness. I wasn't even there yet and I was already acting out of the ordinary. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the old abandoned mansion that was on the outskirts of town. I looked over my shoulder to see the sunset illuminating it's aura on the numerous buildings in the town, more so on the large clock tower.

'_It's actually not that bad here when it is not raining,'_ I thought before heading through the dark gates. It didn't take me that long to reach the front door of the place; I took a deep breath before turning the knob. I closed the door behind me and locked it before I quietly made my way up the stairs towards Namine's room.

'_Come on Riku don't let it get to you,'_ I said to reassure myself before knocking on the door.

"W-who is it?" Her shy voice asked with a hint of fear.

"It's Riku," I stated, "Is it okay to come in?" I asked, not taking my hand off the knob. I may be an assassin, but I do have a sense of morals unlike the majority of the Organization.

"R-Riku…" she let out a sigh of relief, "Of course you can. The door is open."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I was turning the doorknob and entering the very white room. She was sitting on a chair facing the window and scribbling lines into that sketchbook again, her back was towards me. I kind of felt a sense of déjà vu at the moment because she was in the same exact location in which I first laid eyes on her.

"I'm glad that you decided to stop by Riku," She said, "I actually began to wonder if I was ever going to see you again."

"I actually had orders to scout this area since Xemnas thinks that you are no longer a concern," I explained causing her pencil to stop moving.

"I…see." Her voice was monotone, but I could sense a tinge of disappointment in it.

"He was going to send someone else to scout around this area, but I asked Xemnas if I could go instead. Trust me it's better that I am the one here now and not Saix so don't sound so disappointed," I told her.

I wonder what her problem was anyway; I did sort of keep my promise. I came back to see her after all; isn't that what she wanted?

'_She is a strange one alright,'_ I concluded.

Her head snapped up and looked over her shoulder to face me; I took note of how she avoided my gaze. I guess it really does intimidate people; not that it's a bad thing to do so.

"No it's not that I am disappointed it's just that…" she lowered her head so that her bangs had covered her eyes.

"That…what?" I asked, urging her to move on.

"N-nothing." She quickly shook her head and turned around to continue with her work.

I really did not know what to do in this type of situation; I have never associated with a girl before with the exception of Larxene who doesn't really count.

"What exactly are you drawing Namine?" I asked as I walked over to one side of her chair.

"It's a sunset," She stated, not taking her eyes off of the paper.

"Can I see it?"

She looked up at me slightly surprised; I guess I don't come off as the type of person to be interested in art or something. "Sure…but please don't mess it up," she said while carefully handing me the book.

"Don't worry," I reassured her while taking the book from her hands.

The drawing was amazing I had to admit. She blended the colors of the clouds together really well and she added a lot of detail into the large clock tower in the center of the town. I walked over the window with the book still in my hand, carefully comparing the piece of artwork to the real thing. I was taken aback by how realistic she was able to make it.

"You drew this?" I asked, not being able to keep the surprise out of my voice.

I looked over to Namine, who had shifted in her seat a little and was rubbing her hands together. She must not be used to someone admiring her work.

"Yes…I did. It's terrible I know." She lowered her head.

"No I wasn't going to say that," I replied, wondering why she thought I would say something like that. "On the contrary I think it's great," I complemented, my voice calm once again.

Her head snapped up at my comment, her face slowly turning red. "Y-You do?"

I nodded. "You're a good artist Namine…you can look at something and make it look as good as the real thing."

A smile formed on her lips, "Thank you…Riku. No one has ever said that before."

"It's no problem," I replied, giving her sketchbook back to her. She quickly took it from my grasp and turned it to a page that seemed to have already had the outline of a person.

"Who is that?" I asked her, trying to not make it obvious that I was trying to look at it and figure it out myself.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly closed the book and shook her head again. "I'm sorry Riku…I can't show you yet."

Okay so she is kind of weird, but Namine seems like a good person. I guess that's another reason why I can't let the Organization know she is still alive, besides the punishment would be unimaginable.

'_I really don't know what I am getting myself into,'_ I thought.

This is really out of my character and I hate myself for being so soft, but a part of me doesn't want anything to happen to this girl. I stole a glance at her from the corner of my eye. She was twiddling her fingers together, her eyes never leaving her lap. Namine just seems too innocent to just hand over to those heartless bastards in Organization XIII. I summoned the Way to Dawn into my hand. I noticed Namine cringed at the sight of the weapon, why wouldn't she?

'_I almost killed her with this weapon.'_

I'm still going to have to be a tough guy around her so that I don't ruin my image, but I am going to make a secret vow to her. I will protect her from the Organization if they ever discover that she is alive, no matter what the cost.

'_And that…' _I thought looking over to her, our eyes met for a brief moment but she looked away. I let an overconfident smirk spread across by face. Man, I can't believe I am going to be deceiving my own teacher.

'…_Is a vow I intend to keep.'_

**Chapter 3 is now completed and on the same day that Fullfilled Promises one updated. Well that's a good thing. Don't worry I'm not going to make Riku and Namine fall for each other right off the bat. I promise. It's going to take some time for Namine to get over her shyness anyway. And what about Organization XIII?**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a long hiatus, the next chapter is finally here. Sorry to all those who have waited patiently for this, I hope it makes up for it. Thank you to all who reviewed, they are very appreciated. Now without further delay, here is the next chapter.**

"I draw many things…Twilight Town has a lot of good subjects like buildings, people, and especially the sunsets. But…" she stopped in mid-sentence, not taking her eyes off of her current project.

"But…what?" I asked, trying to help her finish her sentence.

Her pencil stopped in mid-stroke as she let out a soft sigh, lowering her head to the point where her golden bangs had covered her eyes, preventing me from reading her expression.

"Well…lately I have been having problems figuring out what to draw exactly. I call it artist's block," she explained. "Yesterday, I even considered giving up drawing for good."

I watched her intently as she closed her sketchbook, placing gently on the table along with her pencil. I noticed that throughout the entire time that I was here that Namine was trying to avoid looking me in the eye.

"But I couldn't…because art is the only thing that keeps me sane. Without it, I couldn't stand being by myself any longer. I basically have condemned myself to spend the rest of my days alone."

"Why?" I asked, trying to not sound interested.

She lowered her head down until her forehead was touching the table, her hair falling over her shoulder like a waterfall. Her azure eyes glanced over at me for a split second before returning to the ground. What was so interesting about the ground anyway? Or am I really that intimidating? Scratch that…I know that I am.

"Look…Namine," I started while rubbing the back of my neck. This is going to be another big blow to my pride, but what the hell, it's not like I haven't had enough of those recently. "I'm sorry about last night…I was just following orders. There I said it okay? We're friends now I guess…so you can tell me anything. I mean seriously, who am I going to tell?" I finished, hoping that I had made it easier to speak her mind a little bit.

Her head still rested against the table, but now she had turned her face to meet mine. She stared at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion. The air was getting really thick in the room once again and I really wished she would say something before I suffocated.

"Friends?" she asked as if she had never heard the word before. 

"Yeah…you know, someone you don't have to be afraid of. You can always count on a friend to have your back. What I am saying is that, believe or not…I don't want you to be scared of me or intimidated by me," I confessed.

Namine moved her head back to face the ground, her lips curving into a smile. I combed my fingers through my hair as I impatiently waited for her to say something. Usually I was not the most patient of people, if it was anyone besides Namine sitting in front of me I would have given them a piece of my mind. For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to be that way with the girl currently sitting in front of me.

"Well…if we're friends like you say then I guess I can tell you," she started to say as she pulled her sketchbook to her lap and opened the pages, "I condemned myself to spend the rest of my days alone because of my powers."

"But, didn't you say that your powers only work on evil hearts?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

She nodded slightly, "Yes that is what I said, but to be completely honest I'm not sure…so I just keep myself at a distance from people. That way I would never have to worry about it again," she continued while reaching over the table for her box of colored pencils.

"Well it looks like we are going to be putting your little theory to the test Namine," I said while getting up from my chair.

Her pencil stopped moving as she looked up at me with uncertainty, "What do you mean Riku?"

I smirked at her question, wasn't it obvious, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

I noticed a glint of fear pass through her ocean eyes, "R-Riku you can't! I couldn't bear it if my pow-"

"That's enough. If I recall you were the one that wanted to see me again, so here I am. I'm not going to let one of my friends be alone while danger is basically lurking around every corner. Face it Namine…you're stuck with me like it or not," I stated making no room for debate.

I knew that once I set my mind to something, there was no more room for discussion. Namine better just accept the fact that I am not about to leave her alone, that's not what friends do. And even though I didn't really have any friends, Axel and Roxas don't count, I feel protective of the very few people I consider my friends.

Namine let out a soft chuckle, "It looks like I am stuck with you doesn't?"

"That's right…so you should just sit back, relax, and let me protect you," I replied.

I chuckled softly as I noticed that her face began to turn crimson, I had to admit that she was actually quite amusing to observe. I was about to say something else until I heard the bells of the clock tower chime from a distance. I sighed, knowing that I should be heading back to Castle Oblivion before the Organization sent people out to look for me.

"Well looks like it's time to go back," I said in realization as I pushed the chair I had occupied against the table.

"Seems like it," Namine chimed in, the sadness was evident in her voice.

"Don't worry. I already told you I would be coming back," I reassured her in a monotone voice. For now though I couldn't risk being out too late or it would put her life in jeopardy, and me well…let's just say I don't want to think about it.

"You promise?" her voice was unsure as we locked eyes once again.

I sighed, geez how is it that she makes me not want to leave? Namine confused me to no end, no one has able to do that before. I raked my fingers through my hair again before walking over to where she was seated. She moved away until her back was against the chair, she probably was wondering what I was doing.

'_This is probably the closest I have ever been to anyone,'_ I thought as I placed a hand on Namine's shoulder.

I felt her uneasiness as she jumped slightly at the gesture, she was definitely not one who was used to human contact.

"I promise…I'll be back at the same time tomorrow," I said as my hand slid down to my side and I began to walk away, not wanting to see her reaction.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I summoned a dark portal which would take me back to the castle. I allowed the cold expression to return to my face when I was in front of my so called home. It wouldn't be hard to act in character around the other members because most of them just pissed me off anyway. I entered through the doors casually with my hands in my pockets. It was silent as usual, big shocker there except for the sound of Demyx's sitar playing which immediately stopped when I walked passed his room.

"Riku! You're back…what took you so long?" he exclaimed loudly.

I stared at him in annoyance, how he was accepted in to the Organization is one thing I will never understand. Seriously, he is the most easy going and non aggressive fighter I had ever met in my entire life.

"What do you mean? I wasn't gone that long," I stated, as I watched him put his instrument against the mall.

"Well…usually it takes Saix only an hour to investigate the assassination site," he mumbled while pushing a few strands of stray hair out of his face into his mohawk.

"I'm not Saix, I'd rather die ten thousand times over before becoming like him," I retorted.

The Melodious Nocturne put his hands in front of him, a look of fear plastered on his face, "Don't be mad…I was just saying. Man I don't feel like fighting today," he complained.

I crossed my arms, looking straight down the corridor, "Maybe next time you should watch what you say."

"Oh yeah…the Superior wanted to see you when you got back Riku," Demyx exclaimed as he snapped his fingers in the process.

I nodded, giving him a half-hearted wave before walking down the hall. I heard him mumble something about "never wanting to get on my bad side" before entering back into his room, the sounds of the sitar had resumed from where they left off.

'_What an idiot,'_ I thought as I continued on my way to the throne room for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

After several minutes of staring blankly at the floor, I approached the familiar doors leading to the throne room of the designated thirteen Organization members. More then likely, Xemnas wanted a status report of the mansion, which of course I would lie about. I took a deep breath as the doors opened in front of me. Xemnas sat patiently on the highest throne with Saix, big shock there, sitting second highest.

"Riku you're back…were there any traces left at the mansion?" the Superior asked, his eyes burning holes into my form as I approached the middle of the room. I bent down to one knee before replying.

"No. Nothing was left there. I made sure to make it seem like nothing ever happened there," I stated as I lied through my teeth.

"Forgive me Superior, but I think that it's suspicious that the boy had returned so late…usually it takes me an hour at the most. We can't be certain if he is hiding something or not," Saix interfered as I looked up to glare the so called second in command. I noticed that his yellow eyes were once again eyeing me closely like the other day in the foyer.

'_If it's a reaction he wants then he's wasting his time,'_ I growled inaudibly

I bowed my head again, this wasn't good. I couldn't let them get suspicious, I had to protect Namine, "Forgive my tardiness Xemnas, I was just making sure the job was done right and so I double checked everything…which is something that you suggest everyone does when returning to a scene," I stated as I looked up once again to the hooded man.

"How dare you address the Superior li-" Saix started before Xemnas lifted a hand.

"It's okay Riku. I understand, keep up the good work," he turned to the one sitting next to him, "Saix you should follow Riku's example from now on," he ordered in a cold tone.

I smirked in triumph as I caught Saix's death glare that was directed towards me before he lowered his head, "As you wish my liege."

"Now Riku," Xemnas said redirecting his attention to me, "You should get some rest."

"As you wish," I said as I got up and began to walk towards the exit.

"Just you wait kid," I heard him say under his breath before I closed the door behind me.

I stood outside the throne room for a minute, wondering how much longer I will be able to keep Namine safe under these circumstances. Even if they did discover her, nobody was going to lay a finger on her as long as I was around. I thought it was amazing that after two days that the girl had become a soft spot to me. I started to walk towards my room, much slower than usual. I actually had something to look forward to tomorrow and it was not like the other day where I secretly feared returning to that place, Namine was my friend now after. And because of that fact, I was willing to give up everything, my position, and my loyalty to protect her. It may seem rash, but that would basically describe me one hundred percent.

_'Who would have thought that one mission could lead to all this.'_

**Well everyone what did you think, not too shabby hopefully. Namine's chapter will be posted up later tonight so look forward to that. Hope you enjoyed reading, and like Namine's story I would at least 5 reviews before posting up the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys it's kind of late. I've been on vacation and then we had to go visit my grandmother at the hospital because she has gotten really sick. Well anyway, thank you to all those who have reviewed thus far, I'm happy to have so much positive feedback. Anyway on with the story.**

It was early the next morning when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Before I think of whether or not to tell this person to go away, Roxas barged into my room, practically yelling at me to wake up.

"You promised me we would have a duel yesterday Riku," he whined, "So get your lazy ass up!"

I placed my arm over my eyes and let out a tired sigh, how Roxas could be so energetic this early in the morning is one mystery that I will never understand. I made a fruitless effort to try to tune his voice out of my head and fall back asleep, but the boy was persistent.

"Alright Alright…fine I'm getting up," I said irritably. If it were anybody other than Roxas they would've had to face my wrath, after all Roxas was probably the only person I liked in the Organization; even if he did consider me his rival.

I got up from the comfort of my bed and stretched my stiff muscles while Roxas waited at the door, tapping his foot impatiently. I then walked over to my closet and pulled out a simple black t-shirt and khaki pants.

"You're going to have to wait a second Rox," I told him before walking in the bathroom.

I chuckled lightly as I heard him mutter something about how impatient he could get before I shut the door behind me. I placed my clothes on the banister and looked at myself in the mirror, dark circles had begun to form under my eyes. No surprise there, most of my dreams are plagued by nightmares of the victims I have killed in the past for the Organization's cause.

'_No use worrying about it_,' I reminded myself as I turned the knob of the sink and splashed cold water onto my face.

I then grabbed my clothes for the day and put them on, which wasn't entirely difficult because I was only in my boxers. I bet Roxas was throwing a fit outside right about now, he wasn't the type of person that could wait very long for anything. I opened the door leading back out to my bedroom to find Roxas sitting on the bed with his arms folded against his chest, a clearly irritated look on his face.

"About time Riku. Sheesh you're worse than a girl," he stated as he glared at me.

I just smirked at his insult, "Patience is a virtue Roxas, hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah whatever," he said as he waved his hand in the air, "Come on let's go to the training area before I die of boredom."

I shrugged before following behind the blond haired boy. The walk was pretty much silent, not that I had a problem with it. I wasn't much of a social person anyway, everyone knew that.

"I think I'll defeat you this time Riku, I've been practicing extra hard," Roxas said, breaking the silence.

I smirked, "Hmph…we'll see."

Although the way I see it, Roxas could never beat me no matter how hard he tried. I know that sounds very egotistical of me, but I am only stating the truth. Now I have a reason to fight instead of kill, and it's to protect. If Roxas thought that I had put my heart into fighting before, wait until he fights me this time.

"We're here," I heard Roxas say, which brought me back to reality.

He opened the doors to reveal stairs, leading down to an underground battle arena. I heard footsteps coming from behind us as we began to walk down the stairway. Both of us turned to see the Flurry of the Dancing Flames himself.

"Where are you kids off to? Kinda early to be roaming around by yourselves," he said as he approached.

I noticed Roxas's eyebrow twitch in irritation, "Okay for one, Riku and I aren't kids and two…we're going to duel you idiot."

Axel turned his attention to me, a glint of jealousy passed through his features. I just glared back in return, it was obvious to everyone that Axel cared about Roxas a lot and didn't like it when anyone else was alone with him. Although Roxas himself was completely oblivious to it.

"Would you like to join us Axel?" I offered.

At the question, the red head offered me a cheesy grin and a look of thanks, "I would."

I heard Roxas groan beside me, "But I want to fight Riku by myself," he complained.

"Who said I was going to help? I'm just a spectator, just in case little Roxas gets hurt. Got it memorized?" he teased as he patted the younger boy's head.

"Whatever. Let's just go already!" Roxas exclaimed as he pushed the older man's hand away and began to walk down the stairs.

"Don't go too hard on him Riku," Axel instructed to me in a low tone before following the Key of Destiny down the stairs.

I silently followed behind them, it wasn't too long before we reached the massive battle arena. It almost reminded me of the Olympus Coliseums, which I had seen while on a previous mission.

Axel leaned up against a nearby wall, keeping his eye on boy running out into the middle of the arena. I slowly walked passed the red head, my hands still in my pockets.

"Hurry up Riku!" Roxas exclaimed as he ushered me to pick up the pace.

He should know by now that I don't take orders from anyone, except for Xemnas but that was different, so I just continued at my steady pace, completely ignoring his complaints. When I had finally reached where Roxas was, I noticed his petty attempt in trying intimidating me with his cerulean glare.

"You're an ass you know that Riku?" he said before summoning his keyblades.

I smirked at his remark, summoning my own weapon in the process, "Nobody orders me around Roxas. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah Yeah. Let's just FIGHT!!" he shouted before charging towards me. The sound of the clashing of weapons echoed throughout the entire room.

Roxas continued to bash his keyblades against mine, until he was backing me up all the way to the outskirts of the arena. I noticed a weak point in his onslaught and swiftly slashed my blade through his shoulder. Roxas winced in pain and jumped away from me. I stood there in my battle pose and waited for his next attack.

'_He has gotten stronger,'_ I thought, but it still wasn't enough to beat me.

I began to summon dark orbs of energy toward his vulnerable form, but he surprised me when he jumped into the center of the arena and began to spin his keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and countering my dark energy with lasers. I ran as quickly as I could, avoiding each of the lasers that had been sent directly at me.

'_I can't get near him,'_ I realized. He didn't leave open any weak spots for me to attack, my best option was to continue dodging his new attack.

After a few more seconds of non-stop dodging I had finally come up with a strategy. What if I surrounded myself in a dark shield? Maybe I could penetrate his defenses that way. Well, running around wasn't getting me anywhere so this was my only option. I began to make a full charge towards Roxas, dodging a few of the stray lasers being sent towards me. I didn't want him to know of my strategy right away.

"It's no use Riku…there's no way you can get close to me," he stated. I could practically hear the cockiness in his voice.

I let out a small laugh, '_So he thinks he's won just because of a little lightshow. Please don't make me laugh.'_

When I got closer to Roxas, the lasers began to come at me in groups, which I quickly dodged. When I was in close range to him I summoned my dark shield, the attacks bouncing off of my force field into different directions.

"What the hell?!" I heard Roxas exclaim.

I ran full speed towards the stunned Organization member, giving him a critical blow to the abdomen. Roxas fell from mid-air and hit the ground hard. Through the corner of my eye I noticed Axel hastily begin to run towards us.

"Axel stay where you are!" Roxas ordered, stopping the older man in his tracks. I stared blanking at the younger boy in front of me as he struggled to stand up, using his Oblivion for support. He quickly wiped a bit of blood that was falling from the corner of his mouth, his gaze focused on me. I recognized that look, he was getting ready to speed towards me in a duel-like fashion.

"I'm going to beat you Riku!!" he shouted before charging towards me once again.

I responded by charging at him full speed, slashing our keyblades at each other, and stopping just a few feet away from the center of the arena. This move would determine the victor. A large gash appeared on my shoulder and it hurt like hell. I clutched it tightly and turned to face Roxas, he had fallen to the ground. I ran over to his side to check to see if he was okay.

"It…looks like you won again Riku," he said as I helped him to sit up, "But I finally hit you."

His voice sounded satisfied, "You make a good rival."

I nodded in thanks. Axel was quick to the boy's side, asking him if he would be able to walk. I sighed, no matter how tough Axel was, when it came to Roxas he let his weakness show. I handed the red haired man my last potion, telling him Roxas needed it more than me. With that said I began to make my way towards the stairs, I had promised Namine I would stop by today, but halted.

"Roxas," I said, catching the attention of both the boy and his companion, "You have gotten stronger…one of these days, I actually think you'll be able to defeat me."

I began to walk up the stairs, clutching my shoulder to stop the bleeding. When I reached the first floor I noticed Saix leaning against the wall in a cool manner.

"This is a first…Riku injured? You're getting soft," he stated as he focused his ambur gaze on my wound.

I turned my head away, "Or it could be that Roxas is getting stronger, either way you look at it I am not getting soft. You still could never defeat me in a million years!" I retorted.

The scarred face man pushed himself away from the wall, "I have a way to defeat you…I just have to figure out what makes you tick. And believe me when I say this…I will find your weak point Riku, and I won't stop until I do."

I smirked, "Yeah I've heard this many times before, you need to come up with something better. I've already told you before that I don't have a weakness."

"We'll see," he replied before walking away from me.

I glared holes into his back. That pathetic excuse of a nobody could never hope to defeat me, he could look all he wanted, but he would never find my weakpoint.

I stormed off in the opposite direction, just being in the same place with that guy just pissed me off. I reached the exit to the castle and opened the doors in front of me. I summoned the dark portal which would lead me to Twilight Town, I didn't even bother returning to my quarters to retrieve my cloak. In an instant I was in front of the gloomy mansion.

'_I hope she's doing okay,_' I thought as I silently opened the doors in front of me.

I knew my way around the mansion as if I had lived there for many years, which in reality I have only been here on two separate occasions. I calmly approached the door to Namine's room and knocked gently.

"Namine it's Riku. Can I come in?" I asked.

There was silence on the other end of the door, which had me worried a little. Was she okay? I was just about to call out to her again, but her voice had cut me off.

"Oh Riku…um yes. You can enter," she replied.

I felt relieved to hear her voice as I opened the door to her room, being welcomed by the brightness of the white walls.

"You had me scared there for a minute Namine. I though something happened to you when you didn't answer right away," I confessed.

She stood silently by the window, her back was to me, but I noticed that her head lowered slightly.

"I'm sorry Riku…I was just real deep in thought when you knocked," she replied and turned around to face me.

I noticed color decorated her face as she locked eyes with me, well it was the first time I had visited her in normal attire. I smirked as she continued to check me out.

"Um Namine, I know I'm good looking and all but you don't need to gawk at me," I teased her.

Her face turned an even brighter shade of crimson as she turned her eyes away from me, I just realized how fun it was to tease her. After a few moments she turned to face me again, this time a look of concern was evident as her eyes focused on my injured shoulder.

'_Damn…'_ I cursed myself, maybe bringing my cloak would have been a good idea.

"Riku you're hurt!" her voice laced with fear as she began to approach me.

I shook my head and clutched my shoulder, "Nah it's just a scratch."

She gently placed her hand my arm, instantly causing me to pull away from her touch. I wasn't the type a person who was used to human contact.

Her eyes softly gazed upon me, a few strands of her hair falling into her face.

"Please Riku…let me treat your wound," she pleaded.

I looked into her innocent gaze, something about it just wouldn't let me say no. Oh man my head was fogging up again. It was the same as the first night I came here.

"…Fine." I finally gave in and she lead me over to her bed.

She ushered me to sit down on the edge of the bed and asked me to lift my shirt up. I did as I was told, pulling my black shirt off and held the clothing around my arm as her warm hands gently move along the edges of the injury.

_'Her touch is so gentle,'_ I thought to myself

A warm feeling engulfed my entire shoulder as I felt the cut to my shoulder begin to close. Namine never ceased to surprise me, now I know that she use white magic. Her hands lingered on my shoulder for a moment longer and I felt her fingers caress where the injury once was before moving her hand away.

"Um...you can put your shirt back on now."

'_It's like it was never even there,'_ I thought, staring in amazement at the spot where the wound used to be.

"Thanks Namine," I said.

"Don't mention it," she replied as she looked down to the ground, a smile plastered on her face.

"Say…" I began as I began to move my newly healed arm and looked to her sitting form. She looked at me curiously, "Would you like to take a walk outside Namine?"

Her eyes widened, "But Riku you said th-"

"As long as I am with you we can go outside. At least this way I can protect you. Besides some sunlight would be good for the both of us."

She sighed before nodding in agreement, "Let me get my sketchbook," she said as she got up from the bed.

I watched her intently, realizing that my behavior changed completely whenever I was around her. When I was with Namine…I somehow felt like I could be whoever I wanted and I wouldn't be looked down upon. She walked back towards me, her sketchbook held tightly against her chest, and she smiled at me. I realized if anything happened to her I would go berserk.

'_**I will find your weak point.'**_ Saix's voice echoed in my head. My eyes widened for a split second. Without knowing it, I had let Namine become my weak point.

**Well that took forever to write. Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter. Well it seems Riku's getting soft. Sorry about the delay everyone and reviews and criticism are welcome as always. Namine's chapter will be up tomorrow so keep an eye out for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to everyone for their wonderful reviews in the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it But, I digress so I'll just start writing now haha.**

I followed Namine down the corridors of the mansion, still overcome with shock at my realization. I haven't even known her that long, how could I have gotten so soft? I even told myself that I wouldn't let Namine get that close to me. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, she seemed deep in thought as well, she hadn't said a word to me since we left her room.

'_This is just perfect,'_ I thought sarcastically as I combed a hand through my hair.

This was too much to handle, I wasn't supposed to care about a damn thing and yet…I couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. Since the moment my eyes met hers I felt like a lost child who didn't know what I wanted anymore. My only purpose in life was to kill on behalf of the Organization, to help them achieve a goal that I knew nothing of or even cared about for that matter. But now…I don't know anything anymore. This was just all so damn confusing that I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs to make it all go away. I heard a door open in front of me, causing me to look up, had we already reached the front door? Namine walked ahead while I stayed glued to the current spot I was standing in, lowering my head to glare the floor once again.

"Riku?" I looked up again to see Namine staring back at me, her eyes filled with concern. I turned my head away from her, those eyes…they look at me with such warmth. Warmth that an assassin like me doesn't deserve. I tense up when I feel her fingers brush against my forearm.

"Are you okay?"

How was I supposed to answer that? Of course I'm not okay, I'm a complete wreck and I have never been more confused in my life and it's all your fault. No…I wouldn't say that, I can't bring myself to be mean to her like that. I just shook my head in response.

"Yeah…everything is fine," I lied as I gently pulled away from her touch and began to walk outside.

I inhaled a breath of air and stretched my stiff muscles, it had been a while since I had actually had time to enjoy the sun. I was also still pretty sore from the little duel I had with Roxas earlier so I didn't mind relaxing a little. I heard a soft giggle coming from behind me, causing me to turn around and cast a confused look at the girl.

"What?" I asked wondering what was so funny.

She shook her head in reply, the smile never leaving her face. I shrugged and turned to face the distant town once again.

"So where do you want to go Namine?" I asked as I heard her footsteps walk beside me.

She was silent for several seconds as she contemplated on a good place to go in this peaceful town.

"How about the clock tower? It has a good view of the ocean and the town that I could use in my artwork," she said with excitement that even reached her eyes.

I shrugged as I put my hands into my pockets, not really caring where we went as long as it was anywhere but that white room. I had grown sick of seeing rooms decorated in all white, seriously there are others colors in the world like red or green.

"The clock tower it is then," I nodded in agreement, letting a small smile touch my lips.

I allowed Namine to lead the way as we approached the dark forest that separated us from the town. As we entered the forest, I noticed that she began to walk slower then normal, causing me to almost run into to her.

"Whats up?" I asked, wondering what had changed her mood all of a sudden.

Namine began to shiver as she pulled her sketchbook closer to her chest, not wanting to go any further into the forest.

"I forgot that there have been many reports of heartless attacks in this forest," she began, "I've always been deathly afraid of them because I was almost attacked by one a few months ago," she explained.

I placed a hand on Namine's shoulder and walked in front of her, the heartless were no laughing matter. I didn't realize that those ugly creatures could live in such a peaceful environment.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "Just stick close to me Namine. I'll protect you…even if it cost me my life," I finished with a smirk on my face, knowing that nobody could defeat me anyway.

She flinched at the last part of my sentence and tears had begun to build up at the corner of her eyes.

"H-hey don't get so bent out of shape," I said as a tear slid down her cheek.

I slapped my hand against my forehead, geez I didn't know what to do in these types of situations. I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut.

"I-I…" she began.

"Don't worry," I said cutting her off, "Lets just get going."

Namine nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes and began to follow behind me closely. I began to wonder the reason why Namine had gotten so upset before, I glanced at her again. Her eyes were glassed over with unshed tears, a frown present on her face. I sighed as we approached the large hole in the wall leading to Tram Common.

"Wow this place sure is crowded," I commented as we passed by the different shops along the way.

"Everyone is getting ready for the Struggle. It's the biggest event of the summer in Twilight Town besides the festival which takes place a few days after it," Namine explained as I watched three children about my age purchase a basket full of potions.

"I see," I said as we continued through the cobblestone streets, there were also several large crowds gathered around a group of street perfomers, placing munny in the cans when they were impressed with a certain trick that was done.

'_I could do better,'_ I snorted as I noticed that Namine had smiled at a trick one of the performers had done.

The streets grew quieter the farther we traveled, which I didn't particularly mind anyway. I didn't mind the quiet at all, it's basically the world I was raised in. We had finally reached our destination, I couldn't help but drink it all in. This view reminded me of a place from my dreams, the only difference was that the world from my subconscious had more of a tropical look to it and sandy beaches had decorated it's edges, though I enjoyed seeing this.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Namine stated as she walked over to the wall that surrounded the clock tower and took a seat on the edge, opening her sketchbook gently.

I watched her for a minute before walking over to her and taking a seat beside her, never had I felt the need to lower my guard down so much as I gazed at the scene in front of me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked out of nowhere.

The scratching of pencil against paper stopped briefly as I felt her eyes look at me without having to turn away from the scene in front of me.

"You seemed so upset back there. I'm kind of concerned. I just wanted to know why you so sad were because I hate seeing people cry," I explained as I took my eyes off of the view, looking to what was down below us.

Her silence was killing me as the air around us became almost suffocating, I grew frustrated that she was still afraid to trust me even though I had told her that I would protect her. It didn't help matters that the air grew tense with each passing moment. I scratched the back of my neck, maybe I shouldn't have asked. I began to slowly turn around from my seat until I felt her hand against my wrist. My eyes focused on her hand for a second before I looked to her face, tears fell from her eyes silently.

"Please don't go Riku," she pleaded, her grip tightening on my wrist.

I stared at her with a calm expression, whatever it was she was definitely upset about it. I sighed before turning around to sit beside her once again. Her hand never left my wrist, her grip only grew tighter as she continued to weep silently. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't very experienced when it came to comforting people.

"I had a dream last night…no it was more like a nightmare," she began as I turned to her, the light from the sun had given her an angelic glow, "I was trapped in a strange castle, and I was all alone. I kept up hope that you would save me from that place…I was so scared. And then a man dressed in a dark cloak similar to yours stopped outside my cell, I thought it was you…but when he pulled down his hood I saw it wasn't and I noticed that he held something large in his hand…a body," she stopped to catch her breath and wipe away her tears. I continued to sit there and listen, it was the only thing I could think of doing.

"He threw the person beside me and…a-and," she lowered her head, the hand in her lap clenched into a fist. Her nails had begun to dig into my skin, and she began to cry harder, "I-It w-was you…Riku. The person he threw into the cell was y-you!"

My eyes widened in shock, "Me?" I asked, not quite sure if I had heard her right.

She nodded as she struggled to continue with her description of the dream, "You…were so beat up, there was so much blood. I tried to heal you, but nothing seemed to work…and then you told me that you weren't worthy of my tears of sadness. Then you…d-died." She began to cry even harder.

I froze when I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and lean her head into my chest, tears were soaking the fabric of my shirt. I was at a loss of words, Namine had dreamt that I had died on her, that explains the whole ordeal that happened in the forest.

"I can't stand lose you like that again Riku," she said although her words were slightly muffled due to the fact that her face was pressed against my chest.

Not knowing what to do, I found myself wrapping my arms around her petite figure, returning the embrace. I didn't care at the moment that I had grown too soft for my own liking, all the mattered at the moment was the broken girl that was in my arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not the type of person to die that easy," I explained, as Namine tightened her hold on me.

It felt like hours had gone by as we stayed in that position, Namine had managed to calm down a little and was no longer crying. I took hold of her shoulders and pushed her away until I could see her sapphire eyes looking up at me.

"I'm not going to stop protecting you," I stated, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

Namine bit her bottom lip nervously and began to trace invisible circles on the cover of her sketchbook.

"But Riku…I don't want you to d-"

"And I won't!" I half shouted, startling her slightly.

She turned her eyes towards the entrance to the train station, it seemed she was trying to look anywhere but me at the moment.

"I'm…sorry. I just…" she began, but I couldn't here the rest since it her voice lowered to a whisper.

"It's okay Namine," I replied as I ruffled her hair, "And cheer up will you?"

She managed to force a smile to her face, however it didn't reach her eyes…well it was a start. I'm sure that she would cheer up in time, after all…I wasn't going anywhere. I looked up at the clock to check the time, damn three-thirty already. I turned my head to look at Namine again.

"We should heading back," I stated before pushing myself off of the wall.

She nodded in response, as I helped her down. The streets were quiet, quite the difference from the commotion earlier this morning that we had to face while walking through the small town earlier. The street vendors had begun to pack up, one of them waving our way. I glared at the man as Namine waved back at him with a small smile on her face. I cleared my throat to signal that we should continue on our way, not before giving the man another death glare which had him petrified in fear. I smirked in triumph as we followed down the cobblestone hill leading to Tram Common.

'_Yet this place still manages to be the most crowded part of the town,'_ I thought in annoyance as a plump man had almost bumped into me.

I let out a sigh of relief when the hole in the wall leading to the forest came into view, causing me to quicken my pace slightly. The voices of the towns folk died down as we entered the dark forest. I felt Namine move closer to me as we proceeded through the dense forest full of thick trees. No heartless had attacked us during our little journey as the mansion slowly came into view. I smirked, they should know better than to mess with me anyway, because I would just slash through each and every one of them.

"Are you coming in Riku?" Namine asked as we stopped on the porch in front of the large mansion.

I shook my head in response, "I have to return to Organization XIII's stronghold. Xemnas is probably wondering where I have been all day," I explained as a sad expression crossed her features.

"You know…I hate seeing you leave everyday," she confessed as she looked away from my face.

"But I always come back the next day," I replied as calm as I could.

I was taken aback when she leaned against my chest, her left arm resting on my shoulder. I felt a flash of heat pass through my face. Why was she doing this? I was too shocked to do anything else, when she embraced me earlier I could understand because she was a complete wreck, but right now…I just stood there as she continued you lean against my chest.

"Look I…" I scratched the back of my neck, feeling awkward, "I really have to go Namine."

Suddenly I felt a presence near us and scanned the area through the corner of my eye, something black had sprinted passed my line of peripheral vision, but I dismissed it. It was probably just a heartless anyway. Namine pulled away from me, her eyes looking into mine sternly.

"You better come back Riku," she stated in a serious tone.

I nodded, thankful that she pushed away from me, the awkwardness that I felt before had completely disappeared. Yet for some reason her actions had confused me a great deal, along with the feelings that had come with them.

"I will…you have nothing to worry about Namine," I reassured her with a grin before summoning a portal of darkness behind me, "You should get inside where it is safe, I'll be back tomorrow."

With that said I walked through the darkness only to be welcomed by the ever so dreary Castle Oblivion. The large doors opened in front of me and I nonchalantly walked through them as if I had just come back from a stroll. I walked down the hallway towards my room, I really have to say that Namine had surprised me today. Nobody had ever dared to invade my personal space or they would have had to deal with my Way to Dawn cutting them into a million pieces, yet the funny part is that I allowed her to do it. What was wrong with me? I bumped into someone's arm as I passed through and was about to turn around and say sorry until I realized who it was.

'_Just the person I wanted to see,'_ I thought sarcastically as I glared at the Luna Diviner in front of me.

"And where have you been all day?" he asked in his usual uncaring voice.

I shrugged and began to turn around, "Like it's any of your business what I do."

"Oh…I believe it is," he replied as he gave me a sadistic grin.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to the older nobody, something about Saix was wrong today…it's like he knew something that I didn't.

"Okaay whatever you say Saix," I said as I began to walk away from him.

"It seems we all have our secrets don't we Riku?"

I felt my heart drop in my chest as his footsteps began to walk in the opposite direction, becoming engrossed in his research once again. I continued to walk towards my bed chambers, the ever present silence was secretly killing me inside. Somehow Saix's words stuck to my mind, I had a bad feeling about it and no matter what I did I couldn't shake off the idea that they had a hidden meaning. Wait...he couldn't have!

'_Does he know?'_

**Chapter completed…wow that was a lot to write, it's strange in some way that I seem to have a tendency to write more when it comes to Riku's POV. Well I hope you enjoyed. Namine's POV will be up tomorrow. Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew one that is on time for once. I feel proud of myself lol . Anyway a thank you goes out to all the reviewers who took the time to tell me what they think, I love hearing everyone's opinions on my progress and what I could do to improve my writing. Well I won't delay any further, here's the next chapter.**

I laid on my bed with my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling above me. Too many thoughts were swimming through my mind at once. Images of me holding Namine in front of the clock tower, how she had clung onto me for dear life, afraid that I was going to vanish into thin air on her. A small wave of heat spread across my face as I remembered us standing outside of the mansion, all of the foreign emotions I had felt when she leaned against me. At this point, my heart was hammering relentlessly against my chest, causing me to gasp for air. I clutched the area where my heart was located, trying to stop the consistent pounding.

'_What was this?'_ I asked myself. It didn't hurt or anything like that, but whatever this feeling was it made me feel vulnerable. It seemed whenever Namine was the subject of my thoughts, those strange feelings would arise in me, further proving to me that she had indeed become my weakness. I know that I felt a special connection to the blond artist, but I couldn't quite put my finger on how I really felt about her.

'_Were we more than friends?'_ I asked myself as an overwhelming warmth began to fill my entire heart. I shook my head, I would sort this out later.

Thus, bringing me to another subject to wonder upon, Saix. I narrowed my gaze on the ceiling, the thought of the Luna Diviner enraged me to no end. He had me wondering on the words he had said to me earlier.

"_It seems we all have our secrets don't we Riku?"_ his voice rang as clear as day in my head.

I quickly sat up, summoning my Way to Dawn in the process, and viciously slashed the air in front of me several times. He just had to say something to piss me off, wasn't that just like him? I still couldn't shake off the ominous feeling that crawled up the back of my neck as I tried to understand if there was any kind of secret meaning laced in his words. I dismissed my key blade and laid my head back down on the pillow. A frustrated growl escaped my lips as I turned over to my other side, watching as the rain pelted against the window mercilessly.

'_Does he know?'_

It was the question I had been asking to myself from the moment I entered my bed chambers. If Saix knew that Namine was still alive I was screwed, not to mention that her life would be endangered even further. I scowled, knowing that Saix would take pleasure in making me suffer in anyway possible and there was no doubt in my mind that he would try to use Namine against me. I pounded my fist against the mattress.

'_That bastard wasn't going to touch her!' _ I thought, not while I was around anyway. Though I didn't know if he knew or not, but I would have to keep my guard up even further now just in case.

I got up from my bed, ready leave the castle and go to the place that I actually felt at peace. I placed my hands in my pockets as I walked to the closet and picked out another black shirt, though right now I felt like wearing jeans. I quickly went into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and drying my hair with a towel, there was a soft knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, annoyance crossing over my features.

'_Geez not again,'_ I complained as I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Hello Riku," Larxene whispered in an alluring way.

I glared at the woman standing before me and opened the door even further so I could exit the room without having to brush against her. I felt her gloved hand on my wrist and instantly turned around, my eyes staring into her cold ones fiercely. A seductive smirk made it's way to her face.

"Let go of me now before you regret it," I stated in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh Riku, you don't have to be like that," she said as she tried pulling me closer to her.

I instantly pulled away from her touch, ready to tear her into millions of pieces. She was so damn persistent, I just didn't understand her. Haven't I made it clear on more than one occasion that I didn't feel the same way, that I loathed her. Her heartless laughter had given me my answer, I sighed. Guess not.

"Whatever," I muttered as I turned around to leave.

I heard her footsteps quicken until she had run passed me, stopping me right in my tracks. Larxene's cold green eyes boring into me, definitely not the same as Namine's soft blue ones. I shook my head, feeling my heartbeat quicken, now was not the time to think of her. Instead I should be thinking of a way to get rid of the annoying woman blocking my pathway.

"What's the rush? It's not like you're going to meet some girl," she said with a small hint of jealousy in her voice.

I smirked at her comment, _'Funny you should say that Larxene,'_ I felt like saying, but decided to leave it at that.

Her eyes widened in surprise only to narrow in anger as she began to grit her teeth. She must've figured out the hidden meaning behind my smirk.

"You don't need anyone else Riku…not when you have me. And if I ever find out that there _is_ some other woman, I will destroy her," she said as she pulled out one of her kunai and began to twirl it in her fingers to calm herself down.

I narrowed my eyes at her form, every part of my being filled with rage. I'd have to say that besides Saix, she was another one that pissed off to no end with her constant flirting. If I ever found out that she had hurt Namine in anyway I would see to it that she would no longer exist in this world. I furiously walked passed her, ignoring her when she called my name.

"Just leave me alone," I growled, trying very hard to control my temper, "Feel lucky that I wasn't in a killing mood today."

I saw her stiffen and a look of hurt had crossed her face before she turned and headed into the other direction. I resisted the temptation to punch a hole through the wall beside me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a voice chimed in, interrupting my little tantrum.

I looked to meet Axel's cat-like gaze, slightly surprised that he wasn't at Roxas's side like usual, instead I was surprised to see the bookworm himself leaning against the wall nearby Axel, not paying attention to the happenings around him. Since when did Axel and Zexion become friends? Though I had nothing against Zexion, we had a mutual respect for each other and he didn't piss me off so we were cool.

"And just where have you been all day Riku?" Axel asked, placing his hands on his hips. Zexion glanced at me briefly before returning his gaze to the tome in his hand.

"Like it's any of you business Axel," I said as I approached him with a smirk on my face, "I'm actually kind of surprised to that you aren't clung to Roxas today. Did you trade him in for bookworm over here?" I asked pointing to Zexion who simply glared at the nickname.

"How many times have I said not to call me that?" he asked in annoyance, I could tell he really didn't want to be there.

Axel looked at me, surprise evident in his jungle green eyes, "N-no! I would never!" he exclaimed, turning his head to hide his embarrassment, "The Superior sent Roxas with Demyx on a mission to Hollow Bastion. They won't be back until later tonight, so I've been hanging out with Zexion all day since you weren't here," he explained.

"And he has been annoyingly loud, I can barely concentrate on my reading without having to watch him around my laboratory equipment. I really don't know how Roxas can put up with him," Zexion said, completely ignoring that Axel was right in front of him.

Axel glared at the younger boy, who's attention was still lost in the small book in his hand, "You're lucky that I know you're joking Zex, otherwise you would feel the burn!" he exclaimed a little too loud for my liking.

The dark-haired man glanced up at Axel, putting his book into a pocket on his dark cloak and began to walk away from us.

"Who said that I was joking?" he taunted as he continued to stroll casually down the hallway.

I laughed as Axel threw a fireball into a nearby vase, he could be such a hothead sometimes. He let out a sigh before turning back to me, his grin decorating his face once again.

"So Riku…where _have _you been all day?" he asked, repeating his question from earlier.

I shrugged and absent mindedly placed my hands into my pockets, "What do you care?" I asked as an image of Namine appeared in my head once again. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

"Because," he began, "The Superior was furious with your little disappearing act, seems like he's trying to keep you on a tight leash."

"Yeah well…some things are just better left unsaid," I stated as we began to walk down the hall.

I heard Axel laughed beside me, "You're so secretive Riku. Just like Roxas," he replied, his voice soft at the mention of the younger keyblade wielder.

I sighed, "I guess…" I couldn't think of what to say to that.

The hallways were quiet, nothing out of the usual, except that Axel was actually quiet for once. Wow that was a first, I don't think I would ever imagine a day where I wouldn't hear any of the redhead's snide remarks.

"You know it's funny…it seems like everyone has something to do today," he began and I looked at him through the corner of my eye, "The Superior decided to leave the castle for the Dark City, Roxas and Demyx are on a mission, Zexion well…he's just being Zexion, and Saix left earlier…said he was going to take care of some unfinished business."

I stopped immediately at the mention of Saix's name…unfinished business? Axel stopped a few feet ahead and turned to face me, confused as to why I stopped.

"What about Saix?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

He looked at me with confusion written across his features, "I would think you would be glad about that Riku, seeing as how you despise hi-"

"Just tell me Axel!" I shouted, my voice echoing off of the walls.

He seemed taken aback by my sudden change of mood, "Saix left here about fifteen minutes ago," he began, "He said something about dealing with something that was left unfinished. Why do you need to know?" he asked curiously.

I clenched my fists together and took off in a run, completely ignoring that Axel had shouted my name several times. I ran as fast as I could through the corridors of the castle. How could I have been so stupid?

"_It seems we all have our secrets don't we Riku?"_

Saix knew that Namine was still alive…dammit why didn't I believe what my gut feeling was telling me? I tried to move at an even quicker pace towards the doors leading out of Castle Oblivion, I needed to get to Namine. Rage boiled up inside me once again at the thought of Namine being tortured at the hands of the person I hated more than anything. Yet as I continued to run through the never-ending maze of hallways, I couldn't help but feel helpless at the same time. If anything were to happen to her I didn't know what I would do, what I would be capable of.

'_Finally,'_ I thought as the doors leading to the outside world came into view.

I immediately forced the doors to open, revealing the endless fields of green before me. Without any delay I summoned a dark portal in front of me and hurriedly stepped through it. The mansion was in front of me in no less than ten seconds. I scanned the area, something wasn't right. It was then I looked up to Namine's bedroom window, the curtains were closed making it impossible to see through.

"Dammit," I muttered as I stormed through the front door, breaking the lock off of it's hinges.

I sprinted up the familiar flights of stairs, an eerie silence engulfed throughout the entire mansion. This only caused to me worry even more, what if Saix already killed her? That would make him a dead man, killing the only person that had brought out another side of me that I never knew existed.

"Namine!" I shouted as I stormed into her bedroom, summoning my keyblade to my hand.

"R-Riku?" I heard her voice ask in slight surprise.

Relief washed over my entire person when I found Namine sitting in her usual chair, looking up at me in confusion. I resisted the urge to walk over to her and pull her into an embrace and instead smiling genuinely at her. Namine's face turned an even darker shade of crimson, as she looked away.

"I'm just glad that you're safe Namine," I stated as I approached her.

A sound of something being thrown towards us reached my ears. I charged at Namine, pulling off of her seat.

"Get down!" I exclaimed as I summoned my dark shield, protecting myself and Namine from the flying projectile that was aimed at her.

"Riku…what's gotten into you?" I heard her ask, but grew silent as the sound of laughter filled the room. The claymore that had deflected off of my shield was now stuck in the wall.

"It seems that the traitor finally shows."

I instantly turned to the black portal that appeared on the wall a few feet away from us, my eyes narrowing at the sight of Saix walking through it. I stood in front of Namine protectively, feeling her cling to the back of my shirt.

"It's him," I heard Namine whisper in fear at the sight if the blue haired nobody, "The one from my dream." She hid further behind me, her head leaning against my back.

I looked back to her with concern, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The sound of footsteps caused me to revert my attention back to the man in front of me, the sadistic smirk on his smug face as he clung to his weapon. I simply glared at him as his amber eyes focused on Namine, cringing at my side. I put my arm in front of her, hiding her from his stare.

"It seems your mission was indeed a failure Riku. The witch is obviously still alive," he stated.

I continued to remain silent, not moving from my current position, there was now way in hell that he was going to get passed me. A glint of amusement passed through his eyes at my actions.

"Is that a hint of weakness? But Riku…you don't have a weakness," he said mockingly.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I charged at him with my weapon. Anger clouding my vision, all I could see was the man in front of me and how my blade was going to slash through his person.

'_I will protect Namine from that bastard.'_

**Well I think this would be a good place to end it, sorry everyone. So yeah interesting things happen in this chapter. Saix now knows that Namine has become Riku's weak point. Wonder what going to happen next…well you'll just have to wait until the next update. Reviews and criticism are welcome and they motivate me to update faster as you can see. Thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back. Well I figured that it was very mean to leave you at a cliffhanger like that, so I decided to start writing as soon as I posted up the other two chapters. Thank you for all of your reviews everybody, and now let's see what happens next.**

I didn't think about anything at the moment, all that mattered was keeping that worthless excuse of a nobody away from Namine. Saix merely smirked at me which pissed me off even further, I surrounded his form with several orbs of dark energy and had them all attack him at once. I smirked at his shocked expression and his cry of pain was like music to my ears.

'_How do you like that you bastard?'_ I asked in my head as the smoke cleared away, he was grasping his shoulder and glaring at me.

"You're as weak as ever," I said confidently as I placed a hand on my hip and looked at him.

He was already injured after one hit, and he talked about me getting soft. Which I wasn't, I realized when I thought about Namine and how I wanted to protect her, that my strength actually increased. I walked over to Saix's glaring form, death grip on the Way to Dawn in my hand. I pointed the tip of the key blade directly at his throat.

"Now to end your pathetic existence Saix," I said, but before I could finish him off, the claymore embedded itself into my shoulder. I winced in pain.

"Riku!" I heard Namine exclaim from behind me.

I felt him pull the spiky object out of my arm, causing me to let out a small yelp. I clutched onto my hurt shoulder tightly, how could I have been so stupid as to let my guard down?

"Don't worry Namine. I'm okay," I said as looked at her form from over my shoulder, seeing her blue eyes laced with concern for me.

I turned around, ignoring the pain, and stood in my battle stance. Saix's eyes watched me in amusement, my blood still dripping down his claymore.

"It seems you have underestimated me Riku, as I have said before I have conjured up a way to defeat you," he stated looking behind me towards Namine.

I took this as an opportunity to perform a horizontal slash across his chest and shoot a dark orb at his person, causing him to fly straight through the wall. One thing that I knew about Saix was that he talked way too much for his own good, it left him vulnerable for attack.

"Who said I would let you get anywhere near her?" I asked confidently before hearing soft footsteps approaching me from behind.

I turned around to face Namine who smiled at me brightly, obviously relieved that I was alive and well. I rubbed the back of my neck as her warm stare continued to bore into me. It made me feel awkward, someone like me was very undeserving of such kindness. The feeling her wrapping her arms around me caused to me snap out of my pessimistic thoughts.

"I'm…so glad that you're okay Riku. Thank you for protecting me," she said, her grip tightening around my waist. I felt the heat rise to my face, I didn't understand what these feelings were and I wanted them to go away. Yet, I looked down to Namine, a part of me wanted to keep feeling what I felt. I sighed, placing a hand on top of her head.

"It's no big deal," I began, "Saix is a pushover anyway."

"Riku…" I felt her pull me closer, "There's something I really want to tell you."

I looked down to her head of blond hair, "What is it?" I asked curiously.

I heard Namine take several deep breaths, "Riku I-I lo-"

"It looks like it's time I interrupt this tender moment," Saix's voice chimed in.

Before I could react, I felt him push his entire person against me, separating me from Namine. I tried to break out of his hold, but he wouldn't let me go and just continued to run full speed towards the large window in front of us. The last thing I heard was Namine screaming my name before the sound of shattering glass broke through my ears and I was falling in mid-air. My head was still foggy, why hadn't I sensed Saix before?

_'Maybe __I was getting soft,' _I thought as my body hit the ground.

"I'll show you who the pushover is," Saix's voice shouted in anger, the sound of his claymore attaching to his large sword brought me back to reality.

I leapt out of the way right as his large sword came into contact with the ground I was laying on a few seconds ago.

I summoned the Way to Dawn to my hand once again and narrowed my eyes on the older man's form. Namine was safe in the house for now, I could go all out on him without having look behind me to see if she was okay. I charged full-speed at Saix's figure, okay so maybe he had gotten a little stronger, but not enough to top my speed. That much I was sure of. I sprinted silently, ready to leave a large gash in his back, but was surprised when my weapon clashed with his.

'_No way,'_ I thought, there was no way he could've seen me.

He smirk, "Haven't you noticed Riku? I have an advantage here," he stated pointing up to the full moon above us.

That was strange, I thought that Twilight Town was a place of never-ending sunset. Then I realized why Saix was so confident, the moon gave him power, making him stronger than normal.

"It's still not good enough!" I shouted as I jumped into the air and threw my keyblade at his feet. His cold eyes looking up at me as if I had just lost my mind.

I landed a safe distance away from where I once stood as my keyblade set off an explosion right in front of Saix. I held in the laugh I had bottled up inside of me, knowing that right now was not the right time for jokes, I could sense that he would be approaching berserk mode soon and if that happened…I was screwed.

"It seemed that your attack missed," I heard him say from behind me. I narrowed my eyes in surprise, I had never fought Saix on the night of a full moon so I never knew how strong he could get.

'_I know I can still defeat him.'_

I instantly summoned my weapon to my hand and jumped in the air, avoiding another collision with his weapon. I landed on top of the blade portion of his sword and began to run towards him, throwing an energy orb to blind him temporarily. I began to attack him mercilessly, with many combinations of horizontal and vertical slashes. I completed my little combo by pulling my keyblade and thrusting it Saix's lower abdomen, causing him to drift in mid-air. I took this opportunity to shoot countless numbers of dark energy orbs onto his now vulnerable figure. His body hit the ground hard, almost making me believe that he was dead. I approached his almost lifeless form with caution, my entire being filled with hate for the man in front of me. I pointed my blade where Saix's heart should have been if he had one, but I doubt that he even had a heart when he was a human. Saix was breathing ragged breaths, his claymore embedded into the ground a few feet away from us.

"Give it up Saix, there's no way that you can defeat me," I stated as I pressed the blade further against his chest.

For reason unknown to me, he suddenly began to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him, and began to grit me teeth. My anger was slowly beginning to take over, it wouldn't take much more before I had another fit of rage.

"I wouldn't think that someone in your position would think that this is a laughing matter," I said in a dangerous, "Especially when I could kill you right here."

"My boy…this was merely just a distraction," he stated, an evil smirk adorning his face.

"What do you me-" A scream coming from the mansion had cut me off. I turned around instantly, realizing what he had meant.

"Namine!!" I shouted and began in a full run back to the mansion.

'_Dammit!'_ I screamed to myself for leaving her unprotected for such a long period of time. I should have known that Saix would have brought an accomplice along with him, there were many members who also shared the same hate for me after all.

Suddenly Saix was right in front of me, blocking me from taking a step farther towards the mansion. I stood in my battle stance, my entire person was filled with intense fury.

"If you don't move I will make you!" I shouted, firing dark orbs at the man blocking my way.

No matter what I did he wouldn't move, he was able to parry off every single one of my attacks. I began to pant heavily after many several attempts of trying to get past the man who blocked entry into the mansion.

'_Namine…'_

I suddenly felt so helpless, even worse than what I felt before because this time she was in actual danger and it was all my fault. My grip around the handle of the key blade tightened until my knuckles were completely white.

"This is priceless. I have never seen you look so weak in all of the time that I have known you…and to think all it took was one girl," Saix said in amusement which only seemed to increase my anger.

I was going to get passed him no matter what.

"I will kill you," I stated before disappearing from his line of vision, for some reason I felt faster than normal.

I appeared right beside him and hit him with full force with the back of my blade, wanting him to feel the pain for bringing Namine into this. He laid a few feet away from where he originally stood, struggling to get back up. I had snapped, it only took something extreme to make me go into a fit of rage and Namine getting hurt happened to be one of them. I began to summon up power to throw another dark energy orb at him, wishing to make him suffer even more for what he had done.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A voice said from behind me. So Xaldin was Saix's little partner in this setup huh?

I turned my head around giving him the deadliest glare I could muster up, especially when I noticed that he held Namine by the wrist.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to let her go," I stated in a dangerously calm voice.

Namine looked up to me, her sapphire eyes showing fear of the man that held her.

"Riku!" she cried out as she struggled to get free. My eyes narrowed as I noticed Namine wince at Xaldin's almost death grip on her arm, I began to walk towards them.

I heard Saix mutter something about the moon behind me, but I paid no mind to him anymore. My fierce glare focused on Xaldin, whose blank face showed no hint of emotion what so ever. His six lances began to dance around him and Namine. I laughed bitterly at his attempt to make a shield to keep me from her.

'_Nothing could stop me from taking her back!'_ I thought as I began to charge at the Whirlwind Lancer.

"You should learn not to turn your back on your enemies Riku," I heard Saix's say from up in the air.

"Look out!!" I heard Namine scream, but it was too late.

The next thing I knew I felt his claymore slam into the back of my ribs, feeling an intense burn from the shockwaves that appeared when he hit me. I hit the ground face first, Namine's scream echoing in my ear. Dammit…I had forgotten about Saix when he was in his berserk mode. I had forgotten about him when I saw Namine in danger, my fury took over all of my senses and now I was paying for it.

"Riku!!" I heard Namine shout.

"What shall we do with her Saix?" I heard Xaldin ask.

My vision was blurry, I could barely see what was in front of me. I reached my hand out to where I saw the dull image of Namine struggling to get out of Xaldin's hold.

"N-Namine…" I struggled to say, feeling all the bottled up energy begin to leave my body. Saix drove the dull side of his sword into my back, I groaned in pain. Saix only chuckled in amusement at my agony.

"Let me go!"

"Take her somewhere far away from Riku," Saix commanded, applying pressure to my injured ribs.

I let out a cry of pain. I knew that a few of my ribs were broken at this point.

"N-No...y-you can't do that!" I heard Namine say. I was unable to speak at the moment due to the intense pain, I struggled to try and reach for Namine so Xaldin wouldn't take her away from me.

"As you wish," I heard Xaldin's cold voice say. The sound of a portal opening up nearby had snapped me back to reality.

"Riku, help me!!" I heard her scream. I tried to get up, but Saix just pushed me back down to the ground again. I watched Xaldin apply pressure to the back of Namine's neck, the pressure point would cause her to fall unconscious for a temporary period of time.

"That should shut her up for a while," Xaldin said as he lifted Namine off the ground and carried her into the portal, which disappeared once the Organization member and his captive was gone from sight.

"N-No! Namine…!" I felt a kick to my ribs.

"How does it feel to be so helpless Riku?" Saix asked.

"D-Damn you!" I managed to spit out.

"Wait until the Superior learns of your betrayal," I heard the smirk in his voice.

Of course he would be enjoying every moment of this, I bet he has always envisioned something like this happening though under different circumstances.

"Now that I have the girl in my possession, you are nothing," I heard him say before I received a blow to the head. I wasn't able to remain conscious any longer. Dammit…I couldn't protect her, even though I promised her I would. An image of her appeared in my in my mind before everything went completely black.

'_N-Namine…'_

**Wow talk about intense. Well there you have it, of course I had planned that Riku was going to lose this fight from the start or else there wouldn't be any point to the story. Well I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make the battle scene as interesting as possible but this has only been the third one I had written, hope it turned out okay. Reviews and criticism always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I'm back. The plot thickens now that Riku and Namine have been separated from each other. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, your reviews are very much appreciated as I have said before. Now it's time to find out what happened to Riku after his little encounter with Saix, let's continue.**

'_Where am I?'_

That was the first thought that had entered my head as I struggled to open my eyes. My head felt like it was about to split in two and my entire body was crying out in pain. I tried moving my arms and legs, but found that I couldn't. I turned my head slightly to see each of my arms bound by cuffs against the wall, along with my legs.

'_What…happened?'_ I asked myself, trying to recall the events that had put me into this predicament.

There was a fight, I was fighting Saix, and Xaldin was there as well. They had discovered the mansion and had taken Namine away. My eyes widened and I began to pull against the bounds even harder.

'_Namine!'_

Those bastards had captured her, the thought of Xaldin carrying her away only fueled my anger, once I got out of here Saix, Xaldin and the rest of the Organization was going to face holy hell. I grinded my teeth together, these chains were bound to break at some point if they were placed under a lot of pressure. After several more attempts I was panting for breath. Dammit…I have to save her no matter what, I swore under it. I struggled to lift my head, my neck was really killing me, as I viewed my surroundings. It looked like I was in one of the cells in Castle Oblivion's lower dungeons. I let my head fall back to it's original position and shut my eyes to try and rid myself of this intense headache. So many thoughts clouded through my head, most of them were about Namine.

'_Where was she? Was she hurt?'_ These questions and many more popped up in my brain, as I began to conjure up a way to get out of this little predicament.

The sound of the cell door opening and heavy footsteps radiating off of the walls caused me to lift my head to the source of the noise. The light was blinding, causing my headache to intensify, I let out a silent groan of pain. The shadow of the man who was standing in my cell let out a chuckle. My eyes narrowed instantly, knowing that annoying chuckle anywhere.

"The traitor has awoken I see."

I began pull against my shackles once again at the sound of Saix's voice, the adrenaline flowing through my veins. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could make out his face grinning madly at my attempts.

"You know it's futile to try and break free of those restraints Riku," He stated in an amused tone.

"Where's Namine you bastard?!" I shouted, the skin of my wrists were being rubbed raw due to my efforts to try and break free.

"Don't worry about the witch, we are taking _very_ good care of her," he replied, a malicious look in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that Xaldin has taken her to the Superior by now."

I let out a growl of rage, "I swear if you so much as lay a finger on her I swear that I will tear you to pieces! That goes for anyone in the Organization! You better tell me where she is!"

"Hmph…it doesn't seem like your really in a position to do anything, or give me orders for that matters."

There was a brief moment of silence as Saix pulled out his claymore and pointed it towards me. I just continued to glare at him, completely unfazed by the weapon that he held in his hands.

"Tell me Riku because I'm curious," he began, "Why have you gone to such lengths to protect that witch? You said so yourself that you held no attachments to her so why bother?" he asked in an uncaring tone.

"None of your damn business!!" I retorted, turning my head away from him to hide the flush that had begun to rise on my face. To be honest I didn't even know the reason myself.

I heard him snicker softly, causing me to look at him through the corner of my eye, he was smirking at me as if I had revealed the secret that could end all worlds as we know it. I sighed, I can't believe that I was about to do this, a real big hit to my pride, but I was willing to do anything to make sure Namine was safe.

"Saix…please let Namine go. Do what you want with me, hell even kill me for all I care! Just leave her out of it," I said, my voice weakening with each word I spoke.

Saix looked at me in fake surprise, "What's this? Riku is actually begging me for something? She must be quite important to you," he stated.

I grumbled turning my head away to hide the crimson that had consumed my countenance, but I knew he caught sight of it when I heard his annoying cackle.

"I see…so that's what it is then," he muttered more to himself than to me.

I pulled against my restraints again, "What the hell are you rambling about you jackass!" I shouted, wishing that Saix would make more sense instead of talking in riddles.

"It looks to me like you have fallen in love with the witch," he stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

My eyes widened in shock, my heart skipped a beat, "N-No that's not-"

"I see it in your eyes Riku, there is no use in denying it. You betrayed the Organization because you fell in love with her," he interrupted and continued to stare at me with the sinister grin plastered on his face.

I quickly turned my head away. I loved her? Is that what it was? That must be what all of these new feelings were. I had never really experienced love so I didn't know what it felt like. I shook my head, no I couldn't allowed myself to do that…Saix was just playing mind games with me again right?

"This is too much," Saix said, breaking into a fit of laughter.

I glared at the man standing in front of me, who did he think he was? I began to summon a dark orb in my left hand, but was interrupted when Saix drove the handle of his claymore into my already injured ribs. I let out a cry of pain as he continued to bash my ribcage as if it were a punching bag.

"To think someone who could almost surpass the Superior had fallen because he let a woman into his heart."

I struggled to inhale oxygen into my lungs, "I-It's not like that…" I said, but he looked unconvinced. I wasn't too sure about my feelings towards Namine anyway, so what I said really wasn't a lie.

Saix gave me one last good hit to my side with his claymore before stepping back and reached into his cloak, his cold gaze never leaving my battered form.

"I confiscated this from the girl before Xaldin had taken her away," he began while pulling out Namine's sketchbook and began to flip through the pages, "I have to say that she is quite fond of you as well Riku," he said, throwing the book on the ground for me to see.

"Most of these drawings are of you."

I managed to move my head to look down at the open sketchbook to see a picture of me dressed in my Organization cloak, my Way to Dawn in my hand. My eyes softened as I pictured Namine sitting in her usual chair, smiling a me. So she had been drawing me the whole time huh?

"_**I'm sorry Riku…I can't show you yet."**_

No wonder she didn't want me to see her work, but…what was so interesting about me anyway? Apart of me felt very happy that I had been used as her subject for art, and it looked almost like me too.

"It seems the Superior wishes to see me," Saix stated, causing me to look up to his retreating form. "As for your request to let the witch free, the answer is no."

I narrowed my eyes onto his form, wishing that I could just wrap my hands around his neck for everything that he has done. I began to pull against the cuff that bound me to the walls, my wrists began to bleed from rubbing them against the metal so much.

"I have told you before that it's futile to struggle Riku, but then again you never did listen to what I had to say anyway."

"I swear if I wasn't tied to this wall then you would feel a wrath far worse than death," I stated coldly.

"Is that so?" he asked, walking over to me until he was standing about a foot away from my bruised form, "Just for that threat I will make sure that the girl will suffer once I go back," he retorted.

"You stay the hell away from her Saix!!!" I screamed at his retreating figure. I began to pull on my chains once again, more determined than ever to get free.

I stopped struggling to gasp for air, my whole body cried for me to stop. My mind told me to find any means to free myself. I let my head fall after several more tries.

'_Namine.'_

"Guard him well," I heard Saix's voice say.

"Don't worry, we will."

I lifted my head to stare at the shut door in front of me, surprised at who I had just heard.

'_Axel?'_

"Good, than I leave him up to you two…I'm going to check on the other prisoner." Saix's footsteps faded down the hallway.

The sound of footsteps walking towards my cell indicated that I would be getting another visitor. Geez as if my situation wasn't already bad enough. I was injured to the point where every bone could've been broken, I had my pride damaged, and worst of all was that bastard had Namine somewhere…probably well-guarded by Xemnas himself. I let my eyes fall on the sketchbook once again, realizing how much I missed her presence. The door in front of me opened, the light reflecting slightly off of the paper in the sketchbook. I lifted my head up to see who it was this time.

'_Roxas?'_

The blond haired keyblade wielder looked up to me, clearly surprised to see me in such a state.

"Riku you look like you've been through hell," he stated as he eyed my injured form.

I scowled, "Yeah…well it isn't everyday you betray the Organization."

Roxas's cerulean eyes looked up at me bewildered, "So it was true then? That girl that I saw Xaldin take to the 'World that Never Was'…she was the one you couldn't kill?"

I looked at him curiously, "The World that Never Was?"

"Roxas what're you doing?" An irritated Axel asked from the doorway.

"Why didn't you kill her Riku?" Roxas asked, ignoring Axel's question.

I sighed as I looked for the answer in my mind, "It's because…she became important to me," I admitted to the young boy who looked up at me, "Would you have done it if it were someone important to you?"

"Roxas!"

Roxas shook his head, "No…I'd probably be in the same place you were."

By this point Axel had walked to the boy's side, obviously irritated that he hadn't received an answer when he had called the youngest member's name.

The blond continued to look at me with respect in his eyes as he began to dig through his cloak. The sound of metal had reached my ears. He had pulled out a key.

"I'm going to set you free Riku."

I looked at the 'Key of Destiny,' completely taken aback by what he had just said. Axel looked at Roxas with the same hint of surprise.

"Roxas what are you thinking?"

"I'm not following orders for once," Roxas explained as he lifted the key to the small keyholes of my restraints, the clicking sound was like music to my ears.

"You can't turn on the Organization! They'll destroy you!" Axel stated, trying to reason with the young man.

"I don't care," he replied as he unlocked the restraints to my hands and feet, carefully laying my injured body on the ground.

"You won't be able to go after her in this condition," Roxas stated, poking my ribs gently which cause me to shriek in pain.

"Roxas please…"

"Are you with me or not Axel?" he asked, giving the redhead a stern look.

Axel's cat-like gaze stared into Roxas's cerulean ones for several moments before the chakram wielder let out a sigh of defeat.

"Why is it that I can never say no to you?" he asked as Roxas pulled out a case of potions.

"Because I'm just good like that," he smirked and began to stand up, "Axel I need you to take care of Riku's wounds."

"Wait…where are you going?" he asked placing hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"To the World that Never Was…I'm going to try to at least get the girl away from the Superior."

My eyes looked over to Roxas, "You don't have to do this Roxas."

His brilliant blue eyes locked with mine, "Yeah I do. You may be my rival, but you are also my friend. And nothing you guys say is going to change my mind. Besides this gives Axel time to heal you properly," he said optimistically.

"Keep her safe," I said with a hint of warning that if he didn't than he would pay.

Roxas nodded and began to leave the room until Axel placed his hand on the boy's shoulder once again.

"Please be careful," he stated, "I swear if you get hurt I'll-"

"Don't worry I'll be okay," Roxas replied, taking Axel's hand off his shoulder.

When the boy had disappeared into the dark portal behind him, Axel turned his attention back to me.

"Geez you're pretty banged up aren't you?"

"No I just like the feeling of my ribs being broken and having difficulties breathing," I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you're still a smart ass as always Riku," Axel smirked and began to open one of the blue potion bottles.

"Come on let's get you healed so you can save your girl."

He helped me to sit up and poured the liquid down my throat, I could already feel the effects of the potion repairing all the damage that was done.

'_Don't worry Namine…I'll be there soon.'_

**IMPORTANT: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_  
_

**Well that is done. What did you guys think? I have always liked Axel and Roxas so I didn't want them to be bad guys, trust me it will work to Riku's advantage later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and criticism are welcome with open arms. Like in Namine's I'm going to have a poll for you all, because I love Demyx and Zexion I thought about making them good guys as well. So the question is: Should Demyx and Zexion be on Riku's side? Yes or No. Results will be posted in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voted in the poll. The question was: Should Zexion and Demyx be allies to Riku? Here are the results:**

**Yes:6**

**No:0**

**Well I think we have a pretty clear winner here. So in this chapter Riku will have made a full recovery thanks to Axel and Roxas, let's see what happens.**

"There you should be all set Riku," Axel stated as he helped me to stand up.

Six or seven potion bottles lay scattered on the floor around us. I pulled away from him, I was capable of walking on my own now that I was healed. I did, however, feel very grateful to Axel and Roxas. I looked over to the Flurry of the Dancing Flames as he was known, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Axel…thanks," I said.

The red head smirked back at me, "It's nothing. I didn't want to believe that you betrayed the Organization at first, but when Saix carried you here I just knew. I probably would've betrayed them eventually," he chuckled.

"We better get moving," I stated, realizing that we were still in the dungeons of Castle Oblivion. The older man nodded as we began to run out of the dungeons, being very careful not to get caught.

"So what exactly is the World that Never was Axel?" I asked, never hearing Xemnas say anything about this place to me.

"It's our new base of operations, even bigger than Castle Oblivion. A world where the heartless resides…Roxas and I saw Xaldin carry your little girlfriend into the castle," Axel explained as we began to charge up the stairs.

"I-It's not like that!?" I exclaimed, turning my head away from his playful gaze.

"Sure keep telling yourself that Riku," he replied, completely unconvinced.

I sighed in annoyance, "Anyway, I've never been there before so I can't summon my dark portal to there," I muttered.

"That's why I'm here. I can summon a portal to reach there, though I would have gladly gone in place of Roxas to at least get her out of the prison and he could have healed you."

"You realize once Roxas makes up his mind that not even you can stop him Axel. He made his choice," I reminded the chakram wielder.

"Yeah…I just couldn't stand to see anything happen to the kid," he confessed, lowering his eyes to the ground for a split second.

I could understand what Axel was going through at the moment. I couldn't handle if anything happened to Namine. That's why I protected her and I'm pretty sure that was why Axel always protected Roxas. I could see the stairs ending up ahead and began to run even faster.

'_Roxas I swear if you let yourself and Namine get killed…'_

I shook my head, I didn't want to think of what would happen, I would probably go insane. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs.

"We need to get out of Castle Oblivion," Axel began, "I can't seem to summon a dark portal to the World that Never was in here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked impatiently before sprinting in the direction of the exit.

"H-Hey Riku wait up!!" I heard Axel shout from behind me.

I just continued to run, he would catch up to me anyway. I had no time to waste, we had to get to the World that Never Was to save Namine and aid Roxas.

"Geez you run too fast," Axel complained but I knew that he was only joking.

I didn't say anything because I was too focused on getting out of this dreary castle. Who knows when Saix was going to come back, although I would love to see the look on his face when he sees that I have escaped. But unfortunately as much as I want to see that…there are more important things at hand at the moment. I summoned my Way to Dawn to my hand, I just had a feeling that I was going to be needing it very soon. I looked at Axel through the corner of my eye, noticing that he held his twin chakrams in his hands.

'_So he feels it too,'_ I thought.

Suddenly five water clones began to form right in from of us. I sighed in annoyance, I didn't have time for this. Axel began to throw it chakrams at the clones, slicing through them with ease. I shrugged and began to clear them from my path. More continued to form as Axel and I got closer to the doors leading out of the castle.

"Demyx is nearby," Axel stated as he sliced through another water clone.

"Really? I never would've guess that," I retorted in a sarcastic tone.

Axel glared at me for a split second before slashing through another water copy that had gotten in his way. Of course Demyx would be nearby if the number of clones continued to increase, the question was where he was. I looked up ahead, the doors were in sight, but look at what was guarding those doors. It was Zexion and, this will be a shocker, Demyx. I stopped and pointed my weapon towards them, ready if they were going to stop me from leaving this castle. Zexion looked to me indifferently, while Demyx had a look of surprise on his face. He turned to his companion.

"You see I told you they would get past my water clones," he whined.

The second youngest Organization member sighed and placed his book into his pocket. I could tell he was clearly annoyed by Demyx's complaining…hell I usually can't stand to stay in the same room with the guy.

"I knew you would escape eventually Riku and that Roxas would betray us as well, but I am surprised that you also have turned against us Axel. It seems like Roxas is able to persuade you to do anything," the boy said.

"Wait…how did you know that Roxas helped me escape?" I asked before Axel could say anything.

Zexion shrugged and took his book out once again and continued to read, as if he didn't hear a word that I just said.

"To be honest I couldn't care less, do what you what…I'm not going to stop you," The Cloaked Schemer spoke after several seconds of silence.

"B-But Zexion the Superior would have our heads if he found out that you let Riku go without a fight!" Demyx exclaimed while pulling on the sleeve on the dark-haired man's cloak.

"Well you can try to stop him if you'd like, I personally know that I am no match for Riku in a one on one fight," Zexion replied pulling his cloak out of Demyx's grip.

Demyx cast a frightened glance over to me and Axel and began to scratch the back of his head, "I told Saix that he picked the wrong guy," he muttered to himself, obviously very deep in thought.

"And when have you ever listened to Saix Dem?" Axel asked.

The sitar player put his index finger to his chin, "Now that I think about it…never."

I lowered my weapon, "Then it's settled. Bookworm and Demyx are with us," I stated, "Unless of course you would like to try your luck Demyx."

"I have a name you know," I heard an irritated Zexion say, but chose to ignore him.

A look of fear passed through Demyx's eyes as he frantically waved his hands in front of him, "No no no that's okay. I'm not much of a fighter anyway and I'm pretty sure I would lose."

"Okay then," I turned to Axel.

"Have a safe trip!" Demyx exclaimed happily and began to walk down the halls.

"Hold it Dem. You and Zexion are coming with us," Axel said, stopping the Melodious Nocturne in his tracks.

"Why do you need us?" the bookworm asked, "Surely you can handle the remaining Organization members on your own and you have Roxas."

"We need you to clear out the heartless infested city, it'll help us reach the floating castle faster," Axel said.

"Whatever. Let's go," he said, pushing off of the wall he was leaning against and pocketing his tome.

"H-Hey don't I get a say in th-"

"Now Demyx!" I commanded, bringing my weapon to my hands.

"Okay Okay…Don't get mad."

The doors leading outside opened slowly, at least it seemed like it to me. The four of us began to walk out of the gloomy halls of Castle Oblivion. Axel lifted his arm in front of him to summon a dark door which would take us to The World that Never Was.

"I can't get us directly inside the castle, but I can transport us very close to it," he explained as an opening appeared out of thin air.

I nodded, "Fine…just as long as we get there in one piece Axel."

We walked through the portal of darkness, in no less than ten seconds were in a strange city. I looked around at the dark buildings that towered over us. The only light source was coming from a heart shaped moon in the sky, an object that looked like a building was floating in the distance.

"Welcome to the World That Never Was," Axel introduced, pointing his arms toward the massive city.

"So Namine is somewhere here," I stated and began to walk out the alleyway we had come from.

"Correction Riku," Zexion interrupted, "You little girlfriend Namine is being held up there," he finished and pointed to the floating castle.

"I see. So let's get going then," I said impatiently.

"We'll split up to cover more ground…Dem go with Zexion," Axel ordered.

"Bookworm, Demyx be careful," I said before walking in the direction that Axel had begun to walk in.

"Easy Zexion he's only kidding," Demyx's fading voice said, trying to calm down an aggravated Zexion.

I finally caught up to Axel, shoving my hands in my pockets, and began to look at the dark buildings surrounding us. There were light scoming from the windows of some of the structures, but I doubt anyone in their right mind would want to live here.

"Wonder how the kid and your little girlfriend are doing," Axel said absent mindedly.

I sighed, "For Roxas's sake. I hope that he and Namine are both okay."

"You don't seem to get angry when I call her that anymore."

I shrugged, "Maybe I have just learned to accept that I feel that way about her too."

It just took Saix taking her away from me to realize how much of an influence she had been to me. I could be myself and not a cold hearted assassin. I could talk to her about anything and she would listen, I felt…normal when I was around her. It just took Saix taking her away from me to realize that I loved her…how funny was that?

"Good for you."

I felt a drop of rain on the top of my head and shivered inwardly. I hated the rain, I never understood why but I always have. I grew to tolerate it, but deep down I just wanted to find shelter.

"There's the occasional drizzle, but never anything too severe. It should pass soon," Axel explained as if sensing my uneasiness.

We turned the corner of the street, coming face to face with a tall building with many televisions decorating the roof. The screens of the televisions illuminated the entire area, which looked almost like a town square. I stared at the building in amazement.

"That's the Memory Skyscraper," Axel began, "The tallest building in the city. I sit on the roof of that building a lot when I have things on my mind."

"I see," I replied, not taking my eyes off of the structure.

"We better get moving. We're almost there. Just up that street," Axel told me while pointing to a pathway on the other side of the plaza.

We began to walk towards our destination until a large ice ball crashed right in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. I looked around the empty square, scanning the area for the source of the attack.

"It looks like Saix didn't do a good job in making sure you were locked up tight enough Riku," A voice filled my ears.

I looked over to Axel, his grip tightening on the chakrams in his hands, "Where are you Vexen?!" he shouted.

A cackle almost as maniacal as Saix's filled the entire area, echoing off of the buildings. A man with long blond hair, with a very large blue shield held in front of him appeared in the center of the area. I never personally spoke with Vexen before, but from what I have heard from Zexion and Axel he was a real basket case.

Axel smirked, "So finally coming up from the basements of Castle Oblivion huh? Too many failed experiments?" Axel taunted.

"How dare you! And besides I have finally created the perfect experiment," Vexen said with a triumphant grin.

I stayed silent as Axel burst out laughing, "Don't make me laugh Vexen."

"My invention is a success I tell you! I copied the data from the fight between Marluxia and Roxas and-"

"Wait Roxas is fighting Marluxia?!" Axel blurted out, earning him an angry look from Vexen.

The blond haired scientist smirked, "Yes it seems that the Superior had discovered that Roxas had set the memory witch free and ordered Marluxia to attack him. Though I didn't stay to see the outcome…though Roxas was getting beat pretty badly."

I noticed Axel's eyes glisten over with rage then turned my attention back to the maniac in front of us.

"Roxas is strong. Marluxia doesn't stand a chance against him," I said, finally coming into the conversation.

Vexen laughed, "Don't bet on it. Especially after that fatal injury that Marluxia had given him I don't see how he could su-"

Vexen was cut off by a fireball heading straight for him, quickly to hide behind his shield.

I felt worried, if what Vexen said was true than Namine could be in even more danger. We couldn't waste anymore time…we had to get to that castle and fast. I looked over to Axel who looked like he was ready to explode.

"Axel let's forget this nutcase, Roxas and Namine need us," I said and began to pull him along, but he quickly pulled away into a full run.

"W-who said I was letting you get away?" Vexen asked angrily.

Suddenly a force field of thick ice blocked our way, the gray castle was visible on the other side. Axel screamed and began shooting fireballs at the thick wall, only to have no effect. His gaze narrowed onto Vexen who just looked at him with amusement.

"You better call this shield off before I tear you limb from limb," Axel ordered, the glare he was giving Vexen right now even made me shudder.

"My orders are to make sure that all who oppose the Organization are eliminated before reaching the castle. Although Roxas was a mistake, but he is paying for that right now." I could tell that Vexen was actually taunting Axel into fighting him.

"Roxas…" I heard Axel whisper.

I had never seen Axel this angry before. It was almost scary, he took the word hot head to a whole different level. I summoned the Way to Dawn to my hand and began to walk towards The Chilly Academic, ready to take him down, but was stopped when Axel held his arm in my way. I looked to him in confusion, his eyes hidden in shadow as he looked to the ground for a minute.

"Stay out of this one Riku. This asshole is mine," He looked up and without warning charged at Vexen with chakrams in hand.

"Feel the heat of my flames!" he shouted.

I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall, ready in case Axel needed any help. I wasn't sure how long this would take, I turned to look at the castle.

'_Namine hang on a bit longer. I'm coming…just hold on.'_

**I know I know I'm evil. So what did you think? Since Vexen came in second place in the poll for Roxas's opponent I figured why not Axel have a fight of his own? And who could be more perfect than Vexen because of the whole fire and ice thing. Well the next chapter is going to be the Axel vs. Vexen fight, until then reviews and criticism are always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, it's time for another chapter. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed last time. So we left off at a cliffhanger where Axel was about to challenge Vexen after hearing some not so good news about Roxas. Well let's see what happens shall we? Enjoy!**

I watched as Axel charged at the crazy scientist, as I liked to call him, jumping in the air and throwing both chakrams at Vexen who only had to hide behind the shield. I sighed and pulled something out of my pocket, I had a feeling we were going to be here a while. I pulled out the sketchbook that Saix took from Namine before she was taken away and began to flip through the pictures. There were ones of the Sunset of Twilight Town, I glared at the one focused on the street performer that Namine had waved at the other day, there was also one of Castle Oblivion.

'_How does she…'_ My thoughts were cut off by Axel's scream and I looked up to see his progress. He had succeeded in hitting Vexen in the shoulder. The Chilly Academic glared at him.

"I guess I should get serious," he stated, raising his arm to the ground.

I noticed something begin to form around Axel's feet, "Axel run!" I shouted and watched him follow my order.

A spike made of the thick ice that the barrier was made of had sprung from the ground, only seconds away from impaling Axel. The red head continued to dodge each ice spike that rose from the ground, occasionally stealing a glance at Vexen who continued to smirk at him. Suddenly without warning Axel stopped, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. I scowled as ice began to form under his feet.

'_What is that idiot doing?' _I thought, putting my book away and summoning the Way to Dawn to my hands. There was no way I was going to let this idiot go suicidal on me.

Axel raised his hands above his head, allowing the chakrams to spin, fire engulfing both of the weapons. He hastily took the twin chakrams back into his hands and fire began to spread all across the ground and engulfing the walls as well. I sighed, now what was I going to lean against. Vexen looked at the ground with surprise.

"What do you think Vexen? You're little ice tricks don't work on someone who controls fire," Axel said cockily behind teleporting into the fiery walls. I crossed my arms, I had to admit that Axel had made a good move, Vexen would not be able to use the ice against Axel with fire surrounding the entire vicinity. I looked over to my left, the castle seemed like it was taunting me, we had to hurry though. I have had this uneasy feeling since hearing about Roxas getting hurt by Marluxia.

"Burn baby!!" Axel shouted as he busted through the wall he just went through moments ago, his chakrams breaking Vexen's blue shield.

Axel continued to slashed mercilessly at the insane scientist. Even though he was grinning like mad right now, his eyes expressed worry. I know he understood that we didn't have time for a long fight and that he should finish the job quickly. The red head kneeled to the ground for a split second before lunging at Vexen, the walls of fire disappearing. I leaned back against the wall as the battle ensued, Axel having the upper hand.

"That was for the lie you made about Roxas," Axel stated angrily.

The Chilly Academic coughed as the cuts and bruises decorated his face, his Organization cloak was torn to shreds, revealing the torture he had been put through under the hands of the Flurry of the Dancing Flames. Then out of nowhere the mad scientist began to laugh. I glared at him in confusion and noticed Axel had done the same.

"You are in no position to be laughing old man," the red head stated while throwing one of his chakrams at him. However, Vexen countered Axel's attack with his shield which appeared fully intact.

Vexen used the shield he had just materialized for support, "I find it funny that you think what I have told you is a lie."

Axel's eyes narrowed, the grip on his weapons tightening, I could tell his patience was dwindling and if Vexen wasn't careful, Axel would tear him to shreds in an instant.

"I was there collecting data for my newest invention, I know from what I saw, that it would be impossible for Roxas to survive that attack. And now I think I will use that invention…you're going to love this one Axel."

Vexen had his hand held computer in hand typing in several digits, Axel didn't wait for him to finish and began rushing towards the blond haired man, flames began dancing around his entire form as Axel closed in on his target. Suddenly something dark had begun to rise from the ground, causing the chakram wielder to come to a complete stop. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at what could cause Axel to halt in the middle of an attack and the sight surprised me to say the least. There, standing in front of him, was a clone of Roxas…in fact it was so close that I almost had mistaken him for the real thing.

"Do you like my newest creation Axel? It's a Roxas Replica, completely copied to have the same exact skills and looks as the original except this one follows _my _commands," the old man smirked, "Roxas attack him!" He ordered and Roxas Replica drew his keyblades to his hands.

"Attack him Axel!" I screamed when the red head just dodged every attack that the fake Roxas swung at him.

It was like Axel didn't hear my words and just continued to dodge the constant attacks, not even lifting his chakrams to the boy's clone. I noticed Axel's eyes showed reluctance to attack when he had the chance to because his mind thinks of him as the actual Roxas. Damn his weakness for the boy, I knew it would get him into trouble someday.

"What's the matter Axel? Can't bring yourself to attack? That soft spot you have for the young keyblade wielder is going to be the death of you," Vexen said, enjoying the scene in front of him.

The Roxas Replica finally landed a hit on Axel, who clutched his shoulder and sunk to the floor.

'_Dammit,'_ I thought as I raced towards Axel, parrying what would have been the final blow.

The Roxas Replica glared at me with intense hate and charged for another attack. I countered with a simple horizontal strike to the chest and the clone disappeared. I turned around to Axel and handed him a potion.

"Riku…" he said, feeling ashamed to look me in the eye.

"That isn't the real Roxas, Vexen is using the clone to his advantage knowing that you wouldn't dare think of hurting Roxas. Snap out of it because for all we know the real Roxas could be dead by now along with Namine!" I explained, trying to keep calm.

Axel rose to his feet, placing a hand on my shoulder and began to walk towards the shield wielding Organization member.

"You're right Riku…I guess I just wasn't thinking straight," he confessed before walking over to the shocked Vexen.

His green eyes narrowing on me, I simply glared back. I'll be glad when this nutcase is finished with, it will make our lives a whole hell of a lot easier. I looked at the barrier that separated me from the castle, the ice didn't look like it was melting at all. I looked down at the sketchbook in my hand, I would save her no matter what.

'_Axel you need to hurry,'_ I said in my mind as the red head stood about five feet from Vexen.

"Do you really think you can attack when I can summon Roxas at anytime to do my bidding?" he asked confidently.

"Heh that won't work on me anymore. The Roxas I know needs my help somewhere in that labyrinth of a castle. Your replica isn't the real Roxas," I heard him say.

Vexen seemed taken aback, glaring at me even further, "We'll see Axel…Roxas finish him!" he shouted.

A Roxas Replica appeared through a dark portal in the ground and began to throw attacks left and right at Axel. The red haired man lowered his head, mouthing the words '_I'm sorry' _and sent his chakram straight through the clone. Vexen's eyes widened as Axel's fiery glare locked on him, he hid behind the shield in fear.

"Don't you ever use Roxas against me!" he yelled losing control.

He rose into the air and began to shoot an army of fireballs at the helpless scientist, when the smoke cleared the shield had been broken again. Axel took this opportunity to lunge at Vexen, exploding on contact. I drew my arm over my eyes as the intense heat felt like it was burning my skin off. I lowered my arm to see a battered Axel standing over the now dead form of Vexen. A pool of darkness formed under the dead body of Vexen, causing it to dissolve up to the sky. I walked over to Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good," I said.

I handed him a potion to recover any minor injuries Axel might've sustained in the battle and turned around to see the large barrier of ice begin to melt away rather quickly.

"Let's go," I began, "The people we care for need us."

Axel nodded and we took off in a run down the street that lead to the newest stronghold of Organization XIII. It was massive, Roxas and Namine could be anywhere in that fortress.

"Where would they be keeping Namine?" I asked.

"In the dungeon that sits right next to the throne room," Axel explained.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I asked impatiently before I took off in a run for the entrance.

We didn't even step two feet into the door and we were already being attacked by dusks and dragoons. Damn the smaller minions. I continued to slash through them, only attacking the ones that were in my way. The sound of music could be heard from somewhere further in.

"Dem and Zexion are already here," Axel stated as he impaled a dusk with his weapons.

I sighed, at least Demyx and Bookworm were okay. We continued through the maze-like corridors of the first floor, killing all of the nobody minions that stood in our way.

"You know I think I liked it better when they were on my side," I heard Axel say before attacking another dusk.

I looked at him over my shoulder, "Are you regretting your decision?"

He shook his head, "Nah not really I was just thinking out loud."

We followed the sound of Demyx's sitar, that meant that him and Zexion were in a battle right now and needed our help, hopefully Roxas and Namine were with them. I continued running, attacking the occasional nobody that stood in my way. Then at last, there was a flight of stair leading to a doorway. I felt my heart stop when I saw Larxene and the person she was holding by the throat.

'_Namine.'_

I didn't think as I took off in a sprint up the flight of stairs, leaving Axel far behind and completely ignoring the nobodies that attempted to attack me. My eyes only saw Namine who was struggling to breath at the moment and Larxene holding the dagger up to her.

"Time to die little girl!" she yelled and the kunai was reaching it's destination fast.

I ran faster than I thought possible, my Way to Dawn ready to slice Larxene's arm off if need be.

"Namine!!" I shouted as my keyblade came into contact with Larxene's arm, causing her to drop Namine to the ground. She let out a scream of pain and clutched her arm tightly. Her green eyes softened slightly at the sight of me.

The sound of Namine breathing in heavy breaths of air behind me only seemed to fuel my hatred for the woman in front of me. She had crossed the line this time, nobody attacked Namine while I was around.

"W-Why?!" she exclaimed, heartache filling her voice.

I said nothing as I continued to glare at her, she wasn't worth anything in my eyes. I held my Way to Dawn keyblade in front of me.

"R-Riku?" I heard Namine speak.

Her voice sent shivers down my spine, I hadn't realized how much I missed hearing her speak. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head lean against my back. Larxene stared angrily as I allowed Namine to hug me. I placed my free hand on hers.

'_I'm glad that she's safe.'_

**Finished woohoo!! Hoped you guys liked it, sorry if the fight scene between Vexen and Axel had too much talking in it. Well Riku and Namine are finally reunited, next chapter is when Riku goes up against Larxene. Until next time!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone I'm back and yes it is a little late. I have been working a lot as of late and have also been trying to finish up summer projects for school its been pretty overwhelming, so sorry about the delay. Well anyway to continue with the chapter, Riku and Namine have finally been reunited finally and Riku is about to fight Larxene. Let us see what happens.**

My eyes never left Larxene; I watched her moves very closely just in case she tried to attack Namine again. The sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs signaled to me that Axel had finally caught up with me.

'_Took him long enough,'_ I thought.

"Sheesh Riku the least you could've done was warn me before running off like th-" he stopped in the middle of what he was saying. I wondered what could've grabbed his attention as to where he was speechless.

"Roxas?!" he yelled. Oh yeah that could do it, anything involving Roxas distracts Axel. I should've seen that coming from a mile away. Well at least we know that they are both okay.

I looked at Namine over my shoulder, her arms still wrapped around my waist. I smiled slightly as I took in her appearance again. First things first though, I have to dispose of the lightning bitch in front of me.

Namine," I said, her attention immediately came back to me, "I need you to go over where Axel is while I take on Larxene okay?"

Her sapphire eyes looked up to me with concern. I gave her a look saying that I would be alright and that she had nothing to worry about. I couldn't let the Organization use her against me again, at least when she was with Axel I knew that he would give any Organization members a decent fight. She unwrapped her arms around my waist and nodded to my request.

"Please be careful Riku," she said before running over to where Axel was checking on Roxas.

I watched her retreating form for a second longer before returning my attention back to the blond haired woman who threatened Namine's life. She had been surprisingly silent and continued to glare evilly at Namine. The sound of the keychain on my keyblade clinking against the handle guard causes Larxene to look back at me. I glared at her with an intense hate.

"I'll never forgive you," I said in a low and dangerous voice, "I'm going to kill you for trying to kill her, so you better be ready for a fight."

Her eyes widened, "Riku…please," she begged.

"You deserve no mercy!" I shouted and charged in on Larxene.

I noticed her flinched slightly before tightening the grip on the kunai that she held in between her fingers, the look of hurt replaced by anger.

"I didn't want to fight you Riku, now you leave me no choice. How dare you choose that woman over me," she said lower enough for only my ears to hear before splitting herself into three clones.

I had never fought Larxene before so I did not know what to expect in this fight, I looked behind me to see that Namine had made it to Axel safely…well that was one less thing to worry about, he had better keep her safe.

"Don't take your eyes off me Riku!" Larxene shouted as the rumbling sounds of thunder could be heard.

A thunderbolt crashed right in front of me, I jumped back in surprise. It was one after the other, bolts of lightning continued to try to strike me, but I was too fast and her magic spells could not keep up. It was similar to how Roxas was with the lasers. Than an idea popped into my head, maybe if I attack her the constant magic would stop. I charged at Larxene with the full intent of slicing her in half at the moment of impact and swiftly slashed through all of the copies and eventually the real one. Though sadly my keyblade was unable to slice her in half like I wanted to do, instead it only hit her shoulder. She jumped back in surprise, probably wondering how I managed to stop her spell casting.

"I expected nothing less of you," she smirked and giggled before splitting herself into four once again, each clone going to the corners of the room while I was stuck in the middle.

Without warning, the four Larxenes flew across the area, kunais ready to pierce through all of my vital organs…damn she was fast. I barely managed to summon my dark shield in time before each Larxene swiftly dashed to the other sides of the room. The look on her face showed me that she was growing frustrated with my successful attempts of blocking her attacks.

"Why?! Why did you choose that woman?" she asked again as the room began the room grew darker, the sound of Larxene multiplying herself could be heard nearby. I made sure to keep my guard up as I tried to adjust my eyes to the dark room.

I winced as a kunai glided across my arm, followed by another attack. I gritted my teeth to resist screaming from the slashes that were being made all over my body. I held my key blade in front of me, unsure of where the next attack was going to be and was able to hear footsteps coming from my left, I instantly turned around and managed to parry one of the many attacks. The sound of the Larxene clones jumping towards the ceiling immediately caused me to look up; a gigantic thunderbolt was hastily making its way towards where I stood. Larxene could be seen riding on top of it, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Riku watch out!" I heard Namine scream from somewhere in the room and rushed to get out of the oncoming bolt's way.

When I realized I couldn't dodge this attack I summoned my shield right as the large spark came into contact with the ground. A bright light had overcome the entire room and I could hear Namine screaming my name and Axel telling her to stay put. The room had finally returned to normal, lights and everything, and I noticed Larxene's cold eyes on me once again, obviously more baffled that I was still standing. Though for a second I thought I saw relief flicker through her eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"You don't need her Riku. You have me," she muttered so I was the only one who could hear.

I shook my head, "No," I stated firmly.

Larxene seemed taken aback that I had responded so quickly, her eyes burning with rage. Her hands clutching onto the knives between her fingers as if they were her life support.

"I love you don't you understand that?!" she cried, her voice echoing off the walls of the room.

I remained completely calm as she panted heavily; waiting for me to say something along the line that I loved her as well, but that wasn't true at all. My heart belonged to another; I stole a look to Namine who was watching the entire scene with hurt and surprise.

I sighed, "Larxene I have never felt the same way," I began and noticed her usual cold eyes look almost sad, "In fact I never liked you at all to begin with, all of your attempts to try and win me over were for nothing because the truth is that I could never return your feelings," I stated loud enough for both her and Namine to hear.

Larxene's eyes glazed over with anger, "I see so that's how it is then. Well if I can't have you than no one will!" she screamed and jumped to the center of the room.

The Savage Nymph began to summon cross-shaped lightning bolts in every direction of the room, hitting the walls and ceilings of the surrounding area.

"Behold the fury of a woman being scorned!" she exclaimed maniacally and continued to fire thunderbolts in all directions.

"Roxas watch out!" I heard Axel yell and turned to see him push the blond haired boy out of harms way. Namine barely managed to dodge the lightning energy that was aimed for them.

I dashed over to where she was in a split second as another cross-shaped bolt was heading her way; she had covered her head with her hands in fear. I was in front of her in an instant, using my shield to prevent the attack from reaching her. Lightning had begun to rain from the sky, I turned around and pulled Namine into my arms and summoned my shield as protection from the flurry of thunder. She was shivering in fear.

"I won't let anything happen to you Namine," I said in her ear.

I felt her nod against my chest, my eyes turning to where Larxene was…I had to finish her off now. If I didn't we would all be in serious trouble, one hit to the chest ought to do it. As the lightning slowly began to cease, Larxene dashed to the four corners of the room. I let go of Namine as I identified the real one. My Way to Dawn ready to finish her off, as I ran full speed before she could attack again. I landed a blow square in the chest plate, a fatal wound even for a nobody. She collapsed unceremoniously to the floor as I walked over to her. My eyes remained impassive as she slowly began to fade away; she coughed up a small amount of blood. I heard the sound of footsteps rushing to my side as Namine, Axel, and Roxas stopped right behind me.

"I guess this is it for me," she said in a monotone voice, "Death doesn't seem that…scary to me."

Those were her last words before she faded away just like Vexen had earlier. I would never admit it to anyone, but when I told Larxene that I couldn't return her feelings I felt bad…even though I practically loathed her. I sighed and dismissed my keyblade from my hand, well Namine was safe and that was all that mattered to me. Time to face the rest of the Organization. I turned around to the trio that stood before me and smiled.

"Everyone alright?" I asked, noticing that Roxas had to be helped by Axel to stand. They all simply nodded at my question, Namine just smiled at me.

"Oh yeah Roxas you shouldn't scare us like that. I could've sworn that Axel was going to have a heart attack when we found out what happened to you."

"N-No I wasn-"

"Shut up Riku. You know I can take care of myself," he muttered clearly annoyed and was oblivious to how flustered Axel was.

"Riku," Namine's voice chimed in and begin to walk towards me.

Axel and Roxas smirked as Namine approached me and the red head began to help Roxas walk towards the door leading further into the castle. I glared at them before returning my attention to the girl in front of me. I felt her crash into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I tensed up at the sudden contact, feeling the heat pass through me.

"I'm so glad," she said, I felt tearstains begin to wet my shirt, "You came to save me."

I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist and leaned my chin into her soft hair, "Of course I did. I swore to protect you."

Her soft laughter reached my ears, "Of course."

"You aren't hurt are you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No I'm alright. I was actually more worried about you than anything else," she confessed.

I surpressed a chuckle, that was so like her, "Why? You know that I can handle myself."

"Well…it's just that Xemnas had sent Saix and Xaldin to kill you at wherever they were holding you, I was scared that the nightmare would come true. When Roxas said that you were okay I felt so happy."

"You don't need to worry I'm not going anywhere soon," I replied and closed my eyes.

We stood like that for several moments, neither of us wanting to break the silence, I heard Namine take a deep breath.

"R-Riku there's something I really have to say," she said, her hands clasping around my neck.

I opened my eyes to see Axel escorting Roxas through the door, swiftly shutting them behind as they both entered the room ahead. It was just me and her now, it felt great to have her back by my side once again.

"What is it?" I asked, remembering she had something important to say.

I felt her tense under my hold, her breathing rate had increased. I could feel her heartbeat in her chest pounding at about a hundred miles a minute.

"I-I've been wanting to say this for a while now," she began, "But I have always been to shy to say anything to you."

"You know you can speak your mind to me Namine," I reassured her, hoping that she would be able to tell me what exactly was bothering her. I swear if it had anything to do with Saix torturing her I would go on an all out killing spree.

"W-Well it's just that…u-um h-how should I say this," she stuttered, "Y-You see Riku I-I…"

"Riku we have serious problems!" Axel said, bursting back through the door. He glanced at both me and Namine, suddenly his eyes widened to the point where they almost fell out of their sockets, "Did I interrupt something?"

Namine pulled away from me and turned her head so I couldn't see her face, she was just about to tell me something important and it irritated me because I really wanted to know what she was trying to say.

"No you didn't," I said while turning to Axel, the tone of my voice signaled that there had better be a good explanation for interrupting us.

"Sorry," he said, grinning at me with that annoying chesire smile, "It's just Zexion and Demyx kind of need our help. Both of them have been hit several times by Xigbar's sniper bullets, they won't last much longer without us Riku," he said worriedly.

"Okay well let's go and help," I sighed and turned to Namine, "Do you think you would be able to heal Demyx and Zexion's injuries?" I asked as her sapphire eyes met mine.

She nodded slightly, a few strands of her golden hair falling into her face. The both of us began to walk towards the door where Axel had reentered, I stopped and felt her walk into my back, I had just remembered something.

"S-Sorry I should've watched where I was going," she said obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out Namine's sketchbook. I turned to see that she was confused as to why I did not go through the door yet, I showed her beloved drawing book. Her eyes lit up instantly and I smiled and handed it to her.

"I figured you would want that back," I said, "Oh and by the way Namine next time you want to draw me. All you have to do is ask."

I noticed her face turn scarlet and covered her head with her book in embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckle, I missed teasing her as well. My face instantly became serious as I turned to the door.

"Namine. Make sure to stick close to me," I stated.

I have had a one on one fight with Xigbar before and I will admit that I almost lost. He was indeed very dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if he landed a hit on her with his sniper bullets.

"Okay Riku," she replied as the door in front of us opened.

'_This time I will protect you Namine.'_

**GEEZ RIKU IS DENSE LOL!! I hope that it was worth the wait. Sorry again for taking so long to write and post it up, but I hope that it was enjoyable nonetheless. So the next fight will be basically 4 on 1, kind of unfair but whatever I don't really like Xigbar anyway. So until next time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I finally return after a long absence due to my job and school. They seriously assign me too much homework it takes up almost all my time hardly giving me any time to write at all. But I'm going to update as much as I can and I assure you that this story will be completed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I loved what everyone had to say about it. So without further ado let's continue with the next chapter.**

We didn't even step foot in the room for five seconds and Xigbar was already shooting sharp spikes at us from some hidden area of the room. I scooped Namine up into my arms and jumped out of the way of the attack. One of Axel's chakrams flew into the direction that the bullets had been shot from.

"Riku over here," he said and I turned to see him standing in front of a severely wounded Zexion. Roxas stood next to Axel with his Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand waiting for the next strike while Demyx kneeled beside Zexion, looking over his wounds worriedly.

I was at their side in a split second, setting Namine down gently next to the redhead and immediately moved passed Axel to see the damage that was done to my companions. Demyx only had a wound to the shoulder, which didn't look severe…however Zexion was another story. Several projectiles were stuck in both of his shoulders, one in his side, and another that looked like it had been inches from reaching the area where his heart would have been. Even though Zexion didn't have a heart, a blow to the chest like that could prove to be fatal.

"What happened?" I asked a little rougher than I would have liked, though I always was like that when I was worried about something.

Zexion struggled to move himself so that he was facing me, but was stopped by Demyx's arm. I heard Namine gasp from behind me.

"You shouldn't be moving," he said. By the look on his face, the sitarist was obviously concerned for the dark-haired boy.

"I'm…fine," Zexion stated and winced slightly when he moved his arm, his breathing was heavy, "I let my guard down…As I…as I t-tried to absorb the bullets into the Book World…a few of them managed hit me," he explained.

He rested a hand over the one in his chest, "This one managed to go…through the book and hit me r-right underneath from where...my heart should be," he said as his eyelids began to fall, his figure becoming transparent for a brief second.

"He's fading!" Demyx exclaimed as he began to shake Zexion awake, but there was no response.

Not good, if Zexion was fading that meant that he was on the verge of dying, I had to get him to stay awake. A burst of energy rushed through me as I pushed Demyx out of the way, gripping the scientist's shoulders tightly, relieved when he winced at the pressure, "Don't you dare die on me bookworm!"

His eyes opened slightly, "I really…hate it when you c-call me that," he said, his outline beginning to fade

"No Zexion, You have to hang in there!!" Demyx exclaimed. Axel and Roxas turned around with a look of shock in both of their eyes.

This wasn't good; Zexion wouldn't last much longer if he wasn't healed. I looked up to Namine, my eyes pleading with her.

"Namine, please help him. Hurry!!!" I said frantically.

I moved out of the way as her footsteps came closer, making sure she had enough room. I watched as she kneeled down next to my teammate, placing her both if her hands against the wounded area of Zexion's chest. Suddenly laughter erupted around the room, causing all of our heads to turn. Organization XIII's top sniper, who seemed to look uglier now than he had before, hung upside down in midair smirking at the scene.

"Well if it isn't the little traitor," his annoying surfer voice said mockingly.

I stood up silently; never taking my eyes off of my next opponent. I gripped the Way to Dawn tightly; he was going to pay for what he did to Zexion.

"Well somebody doesn't look too happy, all I need is for you to hand over the girl and everything will be solved," Xigbar stated nonchalantly.

Now I was fuming, to think he actually had the guts to ask me to hand Namine over to him. I stood in front of her more protectively.

"The day I give her to you is the day that hell will freeze over," I spat.

Xigbar gave me a look of disappointment before dropping to the floor to stand in an upright position. He scratched the back of his head lazily.

"Well I thought we could do this the easy way," he mumbled to himself.

"Come on Zex you have to hang in there," I heard Demyx cry and turned to look over my shoulder.

Bookworm was struggling to keep his eyes open, his figure fading slightly every now and then. I couldn't help but feel worried; Zexion was one of the few people that I actually got along with in the Organization. My eyes softened as they locked with Namine's, her brilliant azure orbs looking to me with concern.

"Namine I need you to heal him…do whatever you can to save his life while Axel, Roxas, and I take care of Xigbar," I said to her.

She nodded and placed her hands back on the injury points, "The wound in his chest is deep Riku…it's going to take some time and a lot of concentration on my part," she explained. Demyx looked up to me with confusion.

"What am I going to do Riku?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"I need you to do something more important…I want you to protect Namine at all costs. If she gets hurt in anyway…well let's just say you won't like what I will have in store for you," I replied, my tone deathly serious.

Demyx shuddered and pulled his sitar off of his back, "Don't worry I will. She'll be safe with me Riku," he said.

I nodded, "Good," I said while turning to Namine. Our eyes clashed with each others once again for a split second, before she looked away to concentrate on curing Zexion's wounds.

"Please be careful Riku," she said, her back was to me, a green light emanating from her palm.

I smirked, "Don't worry I will be. Besides Axel and Roxas are with me so you have nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on saving Zexion, we'll be fine," I assured her.

She chuckled slightly, "Of course," I could hear the smile in her voice. Before I could give her a reply Axel's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Riku! We kinda need a little help here!" I heard him exclaim and immediately turned around at the sound of a gun being shot.

An army of sharp projectiles were being shot from what looked to be a hidden area in the wall above. So that's where the bastard was hiding. I summoned a shield around Axel, Roxas, and myself before leaping into the air with my keyblade in front of me. The glass like bullets breaking as they came into contact with my dark shield. I was going to lure him out and allow Axel and Roxas a chance to attack him. I looked around for anything that could make Xigbar stand out.

'_There!'_ I thought, seeing a hidden balcony from where he was shooting from. He glared upward at me and as gravity began to pull me down, I headed straight to where he was hiding, my keyblade ready to strike him. Just as I was about to slice him in half he teleported off of the balcony.

"Heh, Saix was right Riku, you have gotten weaker. You should have been able to land that blow to me no problem," he chuckled and shimmied down an invisible string so that he was right in front of me.

"Saix doesn't know what he's talking about," I spat while summoning a dark sphere of energy to my hand.

"Easy there Riku. No need to resort to that, the Superior is actually willing to forgive you if you hand the memory witch o-"

I fired the dark matter into his chest before he could finish his sentence, catching him completely by surprise. A spark ignited in his eyes as he clutched his chest tightly and began to fall to the floor below to where Axel and Roxas were.

"Axel! Roxas! Get him!" I shouted and jumped over the edge of the balcony toward them so I could aid in the fight.

"You guys think you can hit me, don't make me laugh. I wasn't called the Free-Shooter for nothing," he said while pulling his twin rifles off of his back and began to shoot multitudes of bullets towards all three of us.

Axel was able to dodge most of them by retaliating with fireballs and Roxas summoned three shields with the Nobody insignia to surround him. I landed on the ground without a scratch due to my dark shield, the sound of clashing weapons made me turn around quickly. Xigbar had barely been able to block the attack of both of Roxas's keyblades. Now they were having a test of strength and it was clear to me that Xigbar had the advantage as Roxas winced and clutched his side. The Free-Shooter took this opportunity and knocked Roxas to the ground, shooting several sharp projectiles at him. I took off in a sprint, I would be damned if I let another comrade get hurt today. A fireball moved passed me and was able to shield Roxas just before the bullets came into contact with his form. Axel was in front of him immediately afterwards, giving a look that made it evident that he was furious. Xigbar just laughed as Axel began to grit his teeth to keep calm.

"Heh, still overprotective of that boy aren't you Axel?" Xigbar asked, amused by the chakram wielder's actions.

Axel didn't reply and began to spin his twin chakrams in his hand at rapid speed, fire beginning to engulf the entire surface area to the point that it looked like Axel was holding two giant frisbees in his hands. I took advantage of this opportunity and silently dashed behind Xigbar now that he was taken off guard and waited patiently for the opportunity to land a strike. I didn't wait long, just as Axel threw once of his newly created weapons of fire, I was able to prevent Xigbar from teleporting by slashing him straight across the back. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, his dual rifles falling from his hands several feet away.

'_It's over now,'_ I thought with a smirk on my face. A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me as I stood over Xigbar's injured form, blood oozing out of his back. It was the same exact way I had defeated him before, though it was easier this time because Axel and Roxas had aided me. I was about to deliver the final blow when Axel stopped me. I looked to him with confusion.

"You wouldn't mind me doing the honors huh Riku?" he asked while focusing a death glare on the Number II of the Organization, who was struggling to get up, his disks of fire waiting to taste blood. I knew what this was about and I didn't question him.

"If you want, it's not a big deal to me," I said, dismissing my keyblade and began to walk over to check on Roxas.

"It'll be quick and painless," he said, cracking his knuckles.

I didn't turn around, quick and painless meant slow and painful from Axel's point of view. Xigbar's screams echoed through the room along with the sound of the tearing of flesh. I shuddered, I couldn't stand Axel's ways of torture and despite the fact that I could probably kick Axel's ass any day…well I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. I kneeled beside Roxas.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing he clutched his abdomen rather tightly.

He gave me a nod in response, "Even though Namine cured me, the wound still hurts if I put too much strain on it," he stated. The sounds of torture died down several moments after that, followed by the sound of Axel's footsteps.

"How are you kid?" Axel interrupted as he walked over to the boy's other side, his coat decorated with blood.

"I'll live," he replied and began to stand up, "Good news is that the wound didn't open."

"Yeah that's always a good thing," Axel replied in a softer tone while putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No Zexion!!" Demyx exclaimed causing us to forget our conversation and look over to where Namine, Demyx, and Zexion were.

I speed walked over to where they were while Axel helped Roxas to stand, a large shield of water surrounded the three of them and several of Xigbar's bullets had lodged their way into the liquid force field. The water dispersed as soon as we had reached our other comrades.

"What wrong with him Dem?" I asked.

He was silent for a few moments and took a deep breath, "Zexion he's…dead."

My voice was caught in my throat at the Melodious Nocturne's words.

'_That can't be possible.'_

Zexion lay still, motionless; it didn't even look like he was breathing as Namine continued to use the cure magic on his chest area. The bullets that were stuck in Zexion's flesh lay next to Namine, blood coating the once brilliant neon pink objects. I closed and unclosed my fists, dammit…how could I have let this happen? A comrade had died, how could I have allowed that to happen? It's all my fault, I shouldn't have made them come here…it's all my fault. Demyx had his back turned to the scene, unable to bare the sight on seeing Zexion lying dead next to him, he was taking it hard.

"Dammit bookworm, I told you not to die!!" I shouted while punching a nearby wall. Axel and Roxas were uncharacteristically silent, their eyes lowered to the ground. There were several long moments of silence, each of us morning over the loss of a friend. Namine was silent and continued to try to heal him despite the fact that Zexion was already dead. I was about to tell her to stop and that there was no point to try anymore, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I lowered my head…dammit this can't be happening.

"W-Who…said that…I-I was d-dead?" a voice snapped me out of my grieving.

Everyone looked up and Demyx turned, shock plastered on all our faces except for Namine's as Zexion slowly began to open his dark eyes, a smirk crossed his features. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas crowded around him, which had caught him by surprise.

"Don't do that!!" Demyx complained gripping the boy's shoulders, "We all thought you were dead."

"Gee aren't you the optimist Dem," Zexion replied sarcastically before turning to Namine, "Thank you…I owe you my life. If there is ever anything you need…"

She shook her head, "No…you have already done something for me that I am thankful for," she said while focusing her eyes on me color decorating her cheeks.

"Well in any case…welcome back Zex," Axel said.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I watched the scene before me and smiled before turning my attention over to Namine who was now walking towards to me.

"Don't you want to go see your friend Riku?" she asked as she placed herself next to me, watching as Roxas hit Demyx in the head with his Oblivion for saying something stupid.

I shrugged, "I'm not exactly the type of person to show my feelings," I replied.

"But…you are happy right?"

I turned my head to her, giving her a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

She let out a giggle then, covering her mouth to try to stop the laughter from coming. Okay I was now officially confused, what was her problem?

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Namine calmed herself down and looked up to me, "It's easy for me to see that you are happy that your friend is still alive, your eyes say it all," she explained and beamed at me.

I scratched the back of my head and cleared my throat, "Well…of course I am. I mean what type of person would I be if I wasn't relieved?"

Namine nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer. She then placed her hands behind her back and turning her body to face me, she looked almost nervous. I was confused, why did she look so nervous? She shouldn't be afraid to ask me anything.

"Hey Riku…did you f-feel the same happiness w-when you um…saved me?"

I felt like my breath was knocked out of me, I wasn't expecting her to ask something like that…especially since the answer is so obvious. I raked a hand through my hair to hide my flustered face before answering her.

"Of course Namine…why do you ask?"

The artist smiled and shook her head, "No reason…I guess I was just curious," she replied.

"I see."

I pulled her into a half hug, grateful that she was brought into my life.

"Thank you Namine...for saving Zexion."

"U-um d-don't mention it," she stuttered.

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion got up from the ground and made their way towards us, Demyx helping Zexion to walk. I removed my arm from around Namine's shoulder and let a smirk reach my lips and punched Zexion lightly on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you're still among the living bookworm," I teased which earned me a glare from Zexion.

He sighed, "Why do I even bother getting mad anymore, you'll never listen to me anyway."

"Easy Zex. Riku's happy you're okay too, he just has a funny way of showing it," Demyx chimed in. The Cloaked Schemer let out a scowl of annoyance.

I found it funny that despite being on the brink of death that Zexion could still be the same anti-social and serious individual that he always was.

"Well not ruin this little reunion or anything…but I think we should continue on our way before the rest of those Organization bastards attack," Roxas said.

I nodded, "Yeah you're right Roxas. We don't know when the next attack will be so we better get moving," I looked to Zexion, "Are you still able to fight?"

"Yeah I'm okay now. Demyx you can let me walk on my own," he said.

"You sure?" the musician asked, reluctant to let him stand.

"Yeah...I'll manage," Zexion replied, removing his arm from around Demyx's shoulder.

"Good. Let's get moving!" I said.

The six of us began to move cautiously to the other side of the room, making sure that Namine was placed in the middle to protect her from any type of attacks. I felt her grab onto my shirt, but didn't push away; it actually felt nice to have her cling to me. I shook my head…no that type of thought is irrelevant right now, I needed to stay focused on taking down the rest of Organization XIII before I could worry about what would happen between Namine and myself.

_'The rest of Organization XIII better be ready for the fight of their lives.'_

**Okay so yeah it ended on a cheesy note. Sadly I feel kind of disappointed with this chapter, I don't know to me it just seemed rushed or something, but I hope it was still okay. Definitely not one of my better chapters, well again I apologize for the lack of updates. AP classes really suck like that, hope you all enjoyed it, and as always reviews are always appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again everyone. Hope you all had a wonderful new year and everything. I present you all with another chapter to Riku's story, along with Namine as well. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

I lead the way through this accursed fortress, though I had never been here once. It was funny how things work out when you are the leader of your group. I kept my eyes peeled for anything that seemed suspicious. I thought that it was equally strange that we had not run into another enemy since our encounter with Xigbar earlier…seriously where the hell is everybody?

"There should be a door up ahead that will lead to the floor that Xemnas is on," I heard Zexion whisper to me.

I nodded in agreement as I noticed the opening he was referring to was directly in front of us.

"I see it. It's just up ahead," I said to everyone as we approached it. It was just like any other door in this godforsaken place, seriously I'll never understand the fascination with gray…I just find it boring. However, I digress, time to get serious.

I came to a stop in front of the door and turned around to look at the group of allies that I had beside me. I summoned Way to Dawn to my hand as my eyes shifted from Roxas to Zexion and so forth, locking with Namine's sapphire eyes last, what I was going to say was going to address her more than anyone here.

"Everyone be on guard. We don't know what is going to happen beyond this point," I whispered softly, just loud enough for the five of them to hear.

I watched them bring their unique weapons to their hands, nodding at my request before I turned around to push against the door. I allowed Roxas to go in first, followed by Zexion, then Axel and Dem in the rear. I was about to enter myself until I noticed Namine standing in the same exact spot as before. She was looking to the ground in some sort of a daze. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't help but be concerned.

"Namine?" I asked, causing her to break from whatever thoughts were on her mind, "Are you okay?"

I watched her give me a smile and a nod to my question, ""Yes I'm fine."

I gazed upon her for a moment; I could tell that she was lying. Why she would do that, I'm not too sure, but what I do know was that we had this discussion before; she doesn't need to be afraid to speak her mind to me. It bugs me when she hides what is bothering her with that genuine smile of hers. I shrugged, deciding to let it go; we could discuss this later in a safer environment.

"Let's go," I said, gently grasping hold of her good wrist. I was going to kill the person who had hurt her, they weren't going to live another ten seconds once I got a hold of them.

"Hey Riku…I have something to ask. It has been bugging at me for a while," I heard her say.

This statement piqued my interest, maybe what I was thinking earlier was wrong, maybe it takes her a little time to open up, and to tell the truth I guess I'm not the best person to start with.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked, my hand rested against the door.

She was silent for what seemed like forever before I heard her take a deep breath, "Right before you saved me. Larxene mentioned something about me being the 'other woman.' Do you know what she meant by that?" she asked.

My eyes widened and I could have sworn that I felt my organs begin to shrivel up inside me. I was expecting something completely different from what she had asked. The question had me so off guard that I hadn't realized I had turned around until I was watching her petite figure with the same shocked look. I released my hold on her arm as I conjured up a way to answer this question without sounding stupid.

I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry Namine. Now is not a good time for me to answer that," I replied, feeling rather awkward.

"I-I see," she said, letting out a deep sigh. I caught the look of sadness in her eyes as she slowly began to walk passed me. Oh man, did I feel like a jerk, but how did she expect me to answer something like that…I couldn't exactly say that I had fallen for her, I was fearful she might reject me after that.

'_Come on Riku think of something to say,__'_ I thought to myself as I felt her arm brush against mine.

Got it!

"Once I defeat Xemnas, Saix, and the other Organization bastards that took you away," I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, "Then…" I paused, feeling some type of warmth spread across my face, "I'll tell you everything."

It was the best I could do, once everything was out of the way I could tell her the feelings that I had, but now was not the time. We still had Xemnas, Saix, and the other members of Organization XIII to worry about.

I watched her from the corner of my eye and noticed that a smile now decorated her lips.

"Okay then…" she said quietly before walking through the door.

I followed closely behind her, in the event that we were attacked I could protect her. She began to slowly back up, as if to leave the room.

"W-What is this?!"

My hands took hold of her shoulders, she had begun to shiver. I looked up to see what looked to be a graveyard, it held thirteen tombstones, and each had a plaque on the floor engraved with a specific weapon. I looked down to the head of gold hair that was in close proximity to me. Did she have a fear of graveyards?

I bent my head down to her ear, "Its okay. I'm right here," I whispered. I felt the shivering begin to suffice, signifying that she had calmed down…if only a little.

I looked to Zexion for an explanation of this place, to which he nodded slightly.

"They signify the life force an Organization member," he explained as he approached us in a professional matter.

"I've never seen this area before," he paused. " Though I read somewhere in Vexen's notes about this place. The ones that glow blue mean that an Organization member is alive and healthy."

He pointed to one of the objects nearest to us, it was a light cerulean color, I took note that there were six blue ones.

"The red ones show which Organization members have been killed so far. It looks like we still have five more members to defeat," he continued.

Though the news seemed rather grim, I couldn't help but feel relieved that we were almost done for some reason. I noticed that the stones that had Roxas's keyblades and Zexion's tomb were glowing a mysterious purple.

"Zexion's and Roxas's are glowing purple. Why is that?" I heard Axel ask from another point in this strange room.

I watched Zexion furrow his brows in thought, as if he was trying to remember what Vexen's notes had said about the purple ones. Then a thought came across my mind.

"Maybe it's because both Roxas and Zexion were on the verge of death recently," I voiced my idea, which caused everyone to look at me.

Annoyed by the sudden wave of attention, I let a scowl escape my lips before continuing, "Come on it makes sense doesn't it? Both Roxas and Zexion have had near death experiences since we've been here."

Demyx scratched his chin, "Now that you mention it…"

I fought to keep myself from slapping my forehead, for the love of-

"It makes sense to me," Roxas chimed in as he leaned against one of the tombstone-like objects. Something about him looked strange to me all of a sudden.

"Um…Roxas?" I heard Demyx ask, "Why are you fading?"

I watched Roxas look down, surprise very evident in his cerulean eyes, "What the hell?!" he exclaimed in one of his rare moments of fear.

By this point I had let go of Namine and was about to run to the boy's side to assist in anyway I could, however I paused after seeing Axel beat me to it. His hands went right through the young keyblade wielder, I heard Namine gasped slightly.

"Something's…pulling me," he struggled to say before he was sucked into the stone.

"Roxas!!" Axel shouted as he continued to grab at the air.

Xaldin's laughter began to reverberate throughout the room, coming from the tombstone that Roxas had been pulled into. I began to run over to Axel, seeing that his efforts to follow in Roxas's stead were futile.

"It seems like they act as portals too," I stated to everyone, as I put a hand on the red head's shoulder, "It's no use, didn't you notice the barrier that has been placed on the area?" I asked him, gently pressing my finger against the portal to reveal a clear barrier preventing anyone else from entering.

"It seems like Xaldin doesn't want us to interfere," Zexion said, stating the complete obvious.

I rolled my eyes, well that was pretty evident by the shield he had cast, but I didn't voice my opinion. I noticed Axel began to tremble with anger, I had to do something before he completely went out of control again. I would not have him go psychotic and accidentally hurt somebody…more specifically Namine.

"D-Do you think that the other stones lead to the other Organization members?" I heard her soft voice ask.

I turned to look at her, it was the first words she had spoken since entering this room.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Zexion responded, "It seems probable."

I removed my hand from my friend's shoulder and turned so that everyone was in my peripheral vision.

"Well there are four remaining, so each of us are going to have to fight someone," I explained, watching Demyx cringe slightly, "That includes you Demyx."

"I'm telling you. I'm the wrong guy," he complained. I give him a look that meant to do as I say or he would face an even greater fight…and that would be with me.

"But then again I can always give it my best shot," Demyx laughed nervously, scratching his ear.

I heard Namine chuckle slightly which caused a smirk to form upon my countenance. At least, she was feeling a little better than earlier.

My attention turned to Axel, who stood in front of Xaldin's stone with no intention of moving.

"Roxas will be fine. If he can handle battling me than Xaldin should be no problem," I said, hoping my words would reach him.

He turned to look at me, "Xaldin's a dead man if Roxas doesn't make it," he said, glancing briefly at the portal before walking away to find one that didn't have a barrier in front of it.

I walked over to Namine, "You'll be coming with me okay?"

I wouldn't trust anyone else to protect her but me, at least this way I would know that she would be okay. She looked up to me with a smile and nodded slowly.

"Please be careful everyone," she said, looking to everyone else.

"Don't worry kid. I'll be back before you know it. Just watch," Axel replied with a smirk before vanishing in front of us.

I noticed her eyes drift to Zexion, concern filling her soft features. I could tell she was worried for him, I mean we did almost lose him not too long ago.

"Will you be able to fight Zexion?" I asked, I was also concerned if he was in the condition to be fighting after such a deep wound.

Zexion nodded, his dark bangs falling into his face, "Yes I'll be okay," he responded.

"Take care!" Demyx said waving to us before both of them disappeared as well.

I put a hand on Namine's shoulder to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment.

"Are you ready?" I asked, my grip tightening slightly.

"I believe so," she replied as we both began to look to see who my opponent was going to be.

I felt a smirk reach my lips when I saw the claymore, so I'll finally be able to get my hands on Saix after that brutal torture he made me endure in the Castle Oblivion dungeons. How fitting this was, I felt my blood begin to pump with excitement.

"Riku," Namine began turning to me, "It looks like you have to fi-," However she was not able to finish what she was saying because something had pulled her into the portal.

"Namine!!!" I heard myself screaming as I dove for the portal before the barrier was placed, it was too late.

"No!!" I shouted, slamming my fist against the barrier.

This couldn't be happening; there was just no way that this was a reality. I could hear Namine scream my name from the other side, fueling my will to break through the barrier. I summoned my keyblade and began to smash it against the shield that separated me from her.

"I'm going to save her…no matter what," I told myself as I continued to strike at the seal.

Who knows what was happening to her at this very moment, I didn't know what would happen if she had been hurt any further because of me. I backed away from the portal and shot several dark orbs at the door, seeing that it was weakening.

'_Now__'__s my chance,__'_ I thought as I gave the barrier one final strike, the sound of glass breaking all around echoed through my ears as I was pulled into the vortex, watching a variety of colors pass through my eyes.

I saw the room in front of me, the one where Namine must have fallen too and I thought I could hear Xemnas saying something about an Alter of Naught just before appearing in front of them. I looked down at my hands to check that I was still in one piece, what an adrenaline rush that was.

"Riku!!" I heard Namine yell.

I tensed for a brief moment at the sound of her voice as I turned to face her, my eyes narrowing on Xemnas, who held both of her hands behind her back in a firm hold. I pointed my keyblade towards the leader of the Organization, the sight of Namine's distressed face pissed me off even further.

"You better let her go, or you will be very sorry," I said in the iciest voice I could muster up, I thought I even noticed Saix cringe.

Xemnas merely smirked at me, as if he wasn't intimidated by my threat. Oh he didn't know how serious I was at the moment. A moment later clouds of darkness began to surround the both of them, causing me to make a full sprint towards them.

"If you wish to fight me Riku and save this girl, meet me at the Alter of Naught…if you can make it there," I heard him say, his voice sounding very distant.

"Riku…" Namine exclaimed as she managed to free one of her hands to reach out for me.

I extended my hand to reach for her, but was too late. Right before I was able to touch her hand, she had disappeared into the darkness along with Xemnas.

"Namine!!!" I shouted to the top of my lungs to let out some of the frustration.

How could I let this happen? Wasn't it my job to protect her? Now she was gone, somewhere further in this castle…separated from me once again. A sound of someone applauding broke me from my reverie, causing me to turn around.

"Very touching," Saix commented, still giving me a mocking applause.

"You…" I began in a low voice.

"The Alter of Naught huh? By the time I'm through with you…you won't even be able to make it there."

I stood there unfazed by his words, my grip tightening on the handle of my Way to Dawn, eyes looking upon his figure with the utmost hate.

"I'm going to kill you!!!!" I exclaimed before charging at my fullest speed towards my adversary.

'_I promise Namine. I'll save you…no matter what.'_

**And I think I will stop there. So the moment everyone has been waiting for is finally here. Riku vs. Saix and there will be no interferences . Keep a look out for that chapter sometime in the near future. Until then though, Review Review Review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrightly then, here is Chapter 15 to Give It All Up. Now without further delay, here is the battle everyone has wanted to happen Riku vs. Saix!!**

My keyblade was ready to take this man's life, after everything he put me through he deserved to die so early in life. I charged at Saix with all my agility and readied my keyblade to attack. What I did not expect was for him to block holding his claymore in only one hand.

"Impressed? I have been able to master this massive sword and now I only have to hold it with one hand," He said, as he began to rise in the air.

I narrowed my eyes when he allowed gravity to take a hold of him, smashing his claymore into

I summoned a sphere of dark energy to my hand, "Like that will make any difference in the outcome of this battle," I retorted and released several orbs of energy towards him.

Saix was able to dodge a few of them, but was ultimately hit by two or three. He cringed for a moment before looking out the massive window to our right, his eyes focused intently on the heart-shaped moon that floated in the dark sky, an evil grin making its way to his face.

I went into my battle position again, "I wouldn't be smirking if I were you," I warned him, while planning another course of action in my head.

Saix shrugged and returned his gaze to me, not at all feeling intimidated by the glare that I was giving him. What could he be planning? Usually I would have been able to read his movements easily. How was it that he was able to be so calm in front of me? When usually at this point he would have been shivering in fear. He had something up his sleeve, there was no doubt about it.

"Do you know why I was given the name 'Luna Divider' Riku?" he asked me as he made his way over to the window, his hand touching the clear glass, his eyes hypnotized by the moon. It was like I wasn't even there anymore, he began mumbling to himself words that I couldn't understand.

"Does it really look like I give a damn?" I retorted, feeling the hair on the back of my neck begin to rise.

Saix only chuckled in response before shaking his head, his thumb caressing the smooth surface of the large window, "An answer I should have expected coming from you," his eyes boring holes into me, "For you see the reason for my title is that when the moon is full and in its brilliant glory…my rage tends to consume me. You can call it insanity, however once I summon my Berserk mode it will be the end of the line for you, along with that little artist of yours," he sneered, his voice glowering with overconfidence.

I gritted my teeth and charged at him, angered that he had brought Namine into this. I would kill this man, right here and now, else I would never reach Namine. Saix slowly began chanting some incoherent words, his feet lifting off of the ground. The abnormal shaped moon's glow slowly began to engulf him.

"Moon Shine Down!!" his voice spoke, reverberating off of the high ceilings.

My body felt as if it were being pushed back by an army of men before I fell to the ground due to the overwhelming amount of power that was emanating from my long time enemy. I was beyond shock as I struggled to open my eyes to see through the powerful gusts of wind. I moved my arm over my face to shield my eyes.

'_When did Saix get so strong?'_ I had never witnessed this part of him before. Eventually the wind began to slowly calm, and it was safe to put my arm down.

An evil cackle reached my ears, causing my to look back at Saix. I felt my eyes widen the slightest fraction as I noticed how monstrous the man in front of me I had become, and I thought he looked bad when he was sane…wait let me scratch that his mind was never there in the first place. His eyes had changed from amber to a glowing gold, so brilliant that his pupils could not be seen, his hair had grown longer and was moving around his face, and the cross shaped scar in between his eyes had extended further down to the ends of his cheekbones. I got up slowly, fully recovered from the fall, something in the back of my mind told me that this was no longer the Saix that I knew, he had furthered his insanity chasing after something with which he could not obtain.

"Time to die," he spoke, barely above a whisper before disappearing from my view.

I frantically began to search for him, my eyes scanning every inch of the room around me. His speed was incredible, to the point where I thought he even surpassed my speed, which meant trouble for me.

"Looking for something?"

I felt his arm collide with my neck, causing me to slam into the nearby wall. I laid there for a few seconds, my arm automatically moving to where he hit me. Any more force and he could have snapped my neck in two.

'_What strength,'_ I thought as I shakily got up to my feet, summoning the fallen keyblade to my hand.

It was going to take all of my strength to defeat him in this stage. He vanished from my view once again, with his lightning fast speed. There had to be some way to stop this supply of power from reaching him.

"Is this all the great Riku has to offer me?" His voice echoed through the entire room.

I ignored his words, focusing my attention to the turning to the moon outside, the source of Saix's power. There had to be away to block the moon's rays, that would halt Saix's power supply if only temporarily. I would be able to gain an advantage then.

"You'll never save that little girl this way Riku," Saix said, his voice much closer than before.

I heightened my sense of hearing, where was he? No way was I going to let him attack me again, he just got lucky that time. It was time to put my plan into action. I opened my eyes when I felt his aura right behind me.

'_There!!'_ I screamed in my head and moved my keyblade at lightning pace, hoping to get an open shot.

All I heard was an ear-piercing scream as a flurry of blood flew through the air. I had managed to hit Saix square in the face, a large gash forming from his left brow all the way down to his chin. Several droplets of blood fell gracelessly down to the ground, staining the white floor crimson. His eyes had grown brighter, more sinister at the sight of the liquid running down his face, a violent wind began to form around him. The claymore that he gripped tightly in his hand started to shoot sharp projectiles from the point of the weapon.

"This isn't good," I whispered to myself, I wasn't able to get near him like this.

I looked over to the window, it was now or never, I wouldn't get another opportunity like this. I was being pushed back by the powerful winds, avoiding the flying projectiles that he was shooting at me from his claymore. I began to gather a good bit of dark energy into my palms.

'_I will not die here!'_ I thought as I reached the window, touching the glass with the palm of my hand.

The energy began to engulf the entire window, blocking the moon's rays from reaching Saix. The moment my hand made contact with the thick glass, the wind began to cease and the extreme power that I sensed was slowly vanishing as if it hadn't existed in the first place.

"What!! No!!" I heard Saix cry in anguish.

I allowed a smirk to cross my face as I turned around to see him on his knees, his hands gripping onto his head tightly. I walked over to him confidently, raising my keyblade over my head for the final strike.

"It's over Saix."

I suddenly felt an agonizing sensation engulf my entire left side and looked down to the source of burning pain. Saix had moved so swiftly that I had not seen him and managed to stab me in in the lower side. A grin of triumph was plastered onto his face as he twisted the small dagger from left to right. I let out a scream, not being able to withstand the torture.

"You shall die by my hand Riku, I will see to it that you will not reach the Superior," his bloodied face spoke and finally pulled the knife out of my body.

My hand automatically moved to my side, clutching it so that I would not lose so much blood. My breathing was becoming more shallow by the second. I watched as Saix slowly began to rise from his knees, readying his claymore for another strike.

'_Move!!'_ Something inside me shouted as I watched the sword begin to move towards me.

I managed to jump out of the way on time and land not even a foot away from Saix. I gripped Way to Dawn as if it were my lifeline and aimed it where Saix's nonexistent heart would have been. I noticed the look of shock on his face as the blade impaled his chest, his claymore fell out of his hands. He looked to me with dulling eye, his figure beginning to fade into nothingness.

"You…really are…stronger," he managed to say, "But you will never defeat Xemnas."

My brows furrowed at his arrogance, even on his deathbed he was still the same. Saix was one person that I would not miss. I watched as his form vanish altogether, going who knows where. I let out an exasperated sigh, I did it, my toughest battle yet. But there was still one Organization member left. The sound of shattering glass sounded from behind me signaling that the barrier had been broken. I headed for the portal in a run, completely ignoring the throbbing pain in my side.

"Riku," Zexion's voice spoke the moment I had reached the other side.

I began to slump over, favoring my left side, immediately regretting sprinting through the vortex. Footsteps quickened and I knew that the scientist was at my side a second later.

"Are you alright? That wound looks pretty severe. Maybe we shoul-"

"There's no time," I cut him off, "That bastard took Namine away."

I finally willed myself to look into Zexion's dark eyes, his face indicated he was ready to protest my impulsive actions. He didn't understand how it felt to have someone taken away from you and were helpless to prevent it from happening.

"Riku I really think you shou-"

"Its just a scratch!" I retorted more aggressively than intended.

I let out a sigh, my head drooping slightly, "I'm sorry…but I have to get her back."

"Don't worry about it. Here," Zexion replied, handing me a glass bottle with clear liquid.

I took the bottle from his hand and began to examine it thoroughly, a look of confusion twisted my face.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a small potion, it is only used for minor cuts and scrapes…however it could stop the bleeding from your injury," he explained.

I brought the bottle to my lips and swallowed the nasty tasting potion, "Thanks. I owe you one Zex."

Zexion nodded, "Be careful though, that potion may have stopped the bleeding but the wound has not been closed, do not and I repeat DO NOT overexert yourself."

I waved his warning away, "I got ya I got ya."

"I'm going to wait here for Axel and Roxas, Dem went up ahead so you won't have to face Xemnas all by yourself."

I nodded, "Be careful," I stated before taking off into a run, hoping to be able to catch up to Demyx.

I went through a door that was not present when we previously entered the room, only to find myself outside face to face with a large towering structure.

'_The Alter of Naught,'_ I thought to myself and began to hastily search for away to the top.

My side began to throb a little, but I ignored it, there were more important things to worry about at the moment, like find a way to get to the top of this massive structure. There weren't any openings or stairs that lead to the top, so how was I supposed to get up there? It was then that something caught my eye as I was scouting the building. There were dozens of tiny wall knots scattered across the tower, it looked like they went to the very top. I walked up to the massive pillar and wrapped my hands around the knots and began my ascent up the building. I felt my side begin to pulsate the further up I went.

'_Dammit this injury was such a hindrance,'_ I thought clearly frustrated as I had to pause for a moment in order to catch my breath.

Maybe it would have been a good idea to follow Zexion's advice and rest for a few moments, I shook my head. What was I thinking? Namine needed me, who knows what could happen to her if I don't hurry. I began my climb once again, my eyes focusing nowhere but up, I would reach the end if it was the last thing I did.

"Just hang on," I whispered to myself as a motivation to keep climbing.

My arms and legs had begun to ache when I was about halfway up the tower, beads of sweat rolling down my brow. It wouldn't be much farther now, the end was nearing I could feel it. The excitement alone gave me the strength to continue climbing. Suddenly just as I was about to climb over the top, an overwhelming bright light blinded my eyes for a brief moment, almost causing to los hold of the knot I was holding onto. The sound of Xemnas's laughter could be heard as I threw my body onto the solid ground. The light dimmed down a second later causing me to take in my surroundings.

"Dem," I moved hastily over to my fallen comrade's side.

"R-Riku," he lifted his head slowly, his eyes meeting mine, "I couldn't defeat him, he's too strong. Y-You have to stop him."

He fell unconscious once again after his statement. I patted him on the shoulder, he deserved a good rest, leave the rest up to me Dem. I looked over to where the source of the light came from, my eyes widening.

"Namine!"

Her body was trembling fiercely, as if she were having some type of seizure. Worry began to build up inside me when she didn't respond. I began to run over to her side.

'_What happened to her?'_

**Well that is the end for now. Just so you all know I am currently writing the next chapters as well and also for Remember Me. Read, Review, Tell me what you thought. Next chapter is going to be a big one. You don't wanna miss it!! Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yayz!! It is time for another update. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation, I know that I am lol. Anyway, time to get on with the chapter. Enjoy!!  
**

I knelt down in front of Namine, wincing slightly as my side began to scream in protest of my actions.

"Namine…what happened to you?" I asked to the distraught girl.

I heard her gasp softly at the sound of my voice before she brought her clear eyes to look at me. Something was wrong, the expression her ice blue eyes had in them seemed more distant, as if she was holding a massive weight of guilt on her shoulders. Tears had begun to fall down her face, looking as if she were on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"R-Riku…I-I'm-"

"So good of you to finally join us Riku," an all too familiar voice said from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at my former mentor, anger once again taking over my senses. I turned around to face him with Way To Dawn in my hand. Xemnas stood there nonchalantly, as if he was not at all intimidated by the rage I knew was evident in my eyes.

"It seems Saix was truly no match for you after all…though it seems you didn't escape that fight unscathed," he spoke, his eyes focusing on my side.

"Riku y-you're…" I heard Namine begin, but her voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked in a low voice, trying my best to calm my temper.

Xemnas shrugged and turned his back to me, raising his arms up to the heart shaped moon looming over the area.

"The memory witch's power has allowed me to uncover the memories I need to finally open the door," he explained as he begun to lower his arms, "It was all thanks to her that I will finally be able to achieve my goal!" he exclaimed and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Namine…" I looked over my shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry Riku," she muttered almost incoherently, "I didn't mean to…" her hands moved up to her head as if she were having a battle inside her mind, "I-Its all my fault."

I turned around and loomed over her, my grip on Way to Dawn tightening as I watched her wallow in her despair. Despite how good of a fighter I was, all I felt was helplessness as she continued to suffer. The words _'I'm sorry'_ fell from her lips over and over again.

'_That bastard is going to pay,'_ I thought as I finally knelt down in front of her, placing my hands on each of her shoulders.

Namine look up to me for a second, then turned her tearful gaze down to the ground, as if she were trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Please don't look at me like that," she said as more tears continued to fall down her face, "How can you even stand to look at me after what I had done?"

"Namine…," I began, attempting to suppress the anger I felt for Xemnas while trying to console her.

She shook her head and placed a hand over her heart, gripping the area as if it were causing her pain.

"Please don't say anything Riku," she looked up to me finally, "I can't bear to hear you say that you hate me."

My eyes widened at her words. Hated her? What would make her think that? Damn Xemnas for causing all of this.

"Namine I-" I stopped mid-sentence and immediately pulled Namine into me, performing a dodge roll to the left.

The sound of a blade colliding with the floor passed through my ears as Xemnas attacked the area that Namine and I had occupied not even a moment ago.

"You okay?" I asked to Namine as I helped her to sit up.

She didn't respond, her mind in a completely different world. I had to break her out of her guilt.

"I think you have bigger things to worry about Riku," Xemnas stated and attacked me once again, but I was able to block it with my own weapon.

He jumped back slightly, picking up his other sword. I took this opportunity to dash towards him, my keyblade begging for a taste of his blood.

"Guard," I heard him mutter as I had already begun my attack.

'_Dammit this is going to hurt,'_ I thought as Way to Dawn collided with the force field that had been summoned. I felt several waves of electricity pass through my body, numbing my limbs for a brief moment.

I shook my arms and legs a bit to remove the numbness from my body and began my assault again. I moved lightning speed passed him so that his back was towards me. This was the only weak point of the shield that I could remember from my past matches with Xemnas. I landed a clean strike against his shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain. I didn't allow him a chance to rest, and landed a swift kick to his side, causing him to fall to the ground. I felt a tear in my side after delivering the kick and looked down to see that the wound had reopened. I clutched it tightly as the pain began to spread once again.

'_Do not and I repeat DO NOT overexert yourself.'_ Zexion's words repeated in my head.

Why was I too stubborn to listen to him? I didn't have any healing items with me, my only hope was Namine. I looked to her once again. I didn't know how long Xemnas was going to stay down so I had to be quick.

"Namine!" I called to her.

I noticed a small reaction from the girl as a signal that she was listening. My vision had begun to blur slightly, this wasn't good, I was losing blood fast.

"I don't hate you Namine," I said to her, and immediately jumped out of the way of Xemnas's attack. He had recovered faster than I expected…dammit.

"It wasn't your fault," I continued, as my keyblade clashed with Xemnas's aerial blades, "You don't have to blame yourself for something you couldn't control!" I called out to her, hoping that my words had reached her. Xemnas's smirk widened.

"It seems that we are both evenly matched once again Riku," He stated, "However this time…I have the upper hand."

I screamed in agony as his other sword ripped an even larger gash to my already injured side. He suddenly disappeared from my line of fading vision. It was getting very difficult for me to breathe, to be very honest I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last. I felt a stern kick to my abdomen, causing me to collide with the hard ground. I reached my hand out to my keyblade, which at some point had been knocked out of my hand, but was stopped when Xemnas smashed his boot down on my hand. I let out a grunt of pain as my eyes began to droop to a close. For the first time in my life, I actually felt scared.

'_I'm actually going to die here,' _I thought as the pressure on my hand decreased.

"You were never any match for me boy," Xemnas spoke as his footsteps started to back away from me.

'_No…I can't die here. I can't!! Come on get up!!'_ I said to myself.

I weakly began to push myself off the ground, only having to strength to get to my knees. The pure white marble floor below me was stained with crimson blood…my blood. How much longer was I going to last? What about Namine? What would happen to her once I went down?

"I'm sorry Namine, this is the end of the road for me," I whispered, "But everything I had given up was worth meeting you."

"This is the end of the line Riku," Xemnas stated, his voice sounded very far away now.

I willed myself to close my eyes as I listened to his footsteps closing in on me.

"NO!!" A scream erupted from the sidelines…Namine. Now that I think about it, I never got to tell her, guess it was too late to think about that now. I felt blood continued to fall from my side, making an even larger pool around me.

"Die boy!!" Xemnas was right in front of me, I could sense it.

'_Goodbye…Namine, I'm sorry.'_

I heard the sound of Xemnas's aerial blades tear through cloth and flesh, yet it was strange…where was the pain? Was my body numb to the point I couldn't feel anything? I willed myself to open my eyes…shouldn't I be dead? My breath halted in my throat at the sight in front of me.

"Na-Na…Namine?"

She stood in front of me, her arms extended away from her body. Her face was twisted with pain, one of Xemnas's aerial blades had pierced her straight through the chest. My blood turned cold in my veins as Xemnas pulled the sword from her chest. Her knees began to shake until she finally collapsed against me, her breathing slowly becoming shallower. I pulled her body into a cradle, allowing her head to rest against my shoulder.

"Why?" I shook her, feeling slightly angry at her actions, "Why did you do that?!"

She opened her eyes slightly to look into mine, her arm weakly making its way up to my face. I felt her thumb begin to caress my jaw line.

"I-I didn't…want my d-dream to become a reality," she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

I felt my breath leave my chest, she was still worried about that?

"You…you should heal yourself Namine. Please," I begged her as I felt the familiar warmth of the cure spell passing through her hands.

"I'm…so glad that…I-I was able to protect you…a-at least once…Riku," she said, her voice growing weaker by the moment.

I felt the muscle tissue begin to repair itself the longer she kept her hands there. I had to make her stop, she needed it more than me.

"Namine…enough, you won't be able to heal yourself if you continue," I said, trying to pry her hands away from me, but she was persistent.

"It…doesn't matter."

My heart stopped at her words, "Yes it does!"

I heard her chuckle softly, her thumb caressing my cheek, "Y-You know something Riku?"

I allowed my eyes to look into her dulling blue ones, the life was leaving her body at an alarming rate.

"I-I…I have…I have always loved you," she said as more tears began to fall down her pale face, her eyes beginning to close.

My eyes widened, "What?" I shook her again, not wanting this to be the end.

"Since the day we first met…I fell in love with you Riku," she continued, "I was…always afraid to tell you, I-I guess it was better…that I say it now than never."

My injuries were almost closed, "Stop healing me!! Save yourself Namine!!" I shouted in desperation, I couldn't lose her.

"I-I'll erase your memories of m-me…it will be as…" she paused to catch her breath, "As if…you never met me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against her forehead, "I don't want that!! I want you to stay with me!!"

"I-I want to…so bad m-my heart aches," she paused to intake what little oxygen she could, "I…wish I could stay."

Her eyes began to close, causing fear to well up inside of me.

"Namine!" I shook her, this couldn't be happening…it just couldn't end like this.

I felt her hand rest on the back of my neck as she weakly began to pull herself up to my face.

"What are-"

I was cut off when her soft lips touched mine for a brief second.

My wounds had finally closed up completely, my strength had once again returned. She pulled away, a soft smile graced her features.

"Y-You can defeat Xemnas now Riku," She said as she rested her head against my shoulder, her eyes closing once again.

I felt something wet glide down my face, was it a tear?

"I…love you Ri…ku," she whispered.

"Namine," I shook her again, receiving no response, "Namine!"

There was no response once again, I knew she was gone after that. I cradled her limp form against my body, not believing that she was actually gone.

"I loved you too…why was I so stubborn?!"

For the first time, I allowed tears to fall.

'_This can't be happening…this really can't be happening.'_

**I know you all probably hate me for this hides from flamers but I planned it from the start. I know Claudia is going to kill me. I actually cried while writing this. Poor Riku. Don't worry, Xemnas will get what is coming to him. Namine's chapter will be up later on tonight. R&R Please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I did something very horrible in the last chapter, some people (Claudia lol) still haven't forgiven me for it. Well I hope that Riku kicking Xemnas's ass for what he did will make you feel a little better. Anyway, I digress, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

'_This has to be a dream,' _That's what I kept telling myself as I cradled Namine's limp form in my arms, allowing my tears to fall for the first time in years.

I gritted my teeth together, an unbearable pain began to well up within my chest, please this had to be one sick dream. However, if it was a dream, why wasn't I waking up from it? Her body was cold against my skin and she was no longer breathing, how long had I been sitting here like this?

"Namine…" I whispered, if there was a supreme being somewhere, please bring her back to me…please don't let this be my reality.

I pulled myself away to look down at her face, her eyes were closed and she looked almost as if she were sleeping, though I knew the horrible truth. I think that reality finally sunk in the moment I saw her blood on my hands, that she was gone and she wasn't coming back, that thought alone filled me with a burning rage.

"My My," Xemnas's voice spoke up.

I narrowed my gaze onto his form, anger consuming me at the sight of that man, he was going to pay for the damage he has done. I noticed something white glowing in the palm of his hand as he watched me with taunting eyes. Did he know how much my hands yearned to rip him to pieces right now?

"I have never seen you so weak Riku and to think it was all over that woman," His eyes lingered on Namine's body for a moment before continuing.

I placed Namine's form gently on the ground and stood up, summoning my keyblade to my hands, and my eyes set on only one thing. I slowly began to stalk him, not wanting to hear anymore, just wanting him to be dead.

"I'm going to rip you apart," I spoke in a deadly voice; I think that Xemnas even flinched at the tone, but I wasn't sure.

"Do you think it would be that simple? Now that I have the final key to opening Kingdom Hearts in my hands there is nothing you can do to stop my plans now boy," he gloated, showing me the pure white heart in his hand.

My eyes widened, _'Wait that's…'_

I felt my heart begin to rip apart as I picture Namine standing out in front of me once again, but as I looked deeper into that memory, I saw something white fall from her body over to where Xemnas was standing. The grip on my blade tightened.

Xemnas smirked, "I see you have figured it out. I hold in my hand the heart of the woman you love. A heart pure enough to open the door to Kingdom Hearts," he watched me as if he were urging me to attack him, which was a really bad idea, "I can still feel her love for you radiating from it…you don't realize how much she really loved you."

I don't really recall what happened after that, the color red flooded my vision. All I remember was letting out a scream of rage and launching myself at Xemnas with incredible speed. How dare he! How dare he manipulate her like that, it was something I could never forgive. Something inside me wanted out, I could feel it trying to pry itself from my body, so I allowed it. I noticed Xemnas's eyes widen as I headed straight for him.

"I'm going to kill you!!" I shouted.

I watched a giant hand extend from behind me, grabbing Xemnas's body and slamming it to the ground full force. I felt a smirk spread across my face at the sound of one of his ribs cracking.

"S-Such dark power," Xemnas said, as he struggled to get up.

"Give back her heart!" I exclaimed as I went in for another attack, allowing the demon that had been summoned by the darkness to send a flurry of orbs towards him.

I watched as he dodged the first few, but was immediately hit by the second flurry. I hadn't realized I had been floating off the ground until my feet collided with the marble, the demon that had been present returning to my body until the next time I needed him. I never realized that I could control such a being, I don't even remember when I had obtained it, oh well it didn't matter…it was time to finish him off.

"Y-you won't stop me boy!" Xemnas barely managed to say as he pulled himself off the ground, "Kingdom Hearts! Here is what you require," the heart began to move from his hand to the large white double doors that had mysteriously appeared.

"No!" I yelled and attempted to jump after it, no way was I going to let her heart become apart of that thing.

It disappeared beyond the door just as I had reached for it. My arm felt like it weighed a ton in that moment as fell to my side.

"Namine…" The name brought an aching to my chest.

I had failed to protect her, in the end, she was the one who protected me and I couldn't even prevent her heart from being used for evil purposes. I guess this was punishment for all the lives I took while I was an assassin for the Organization; I lost the person who had changed me in every way possible. I failed in keeping my promise to her; it was my fault that she was dead.

"Come after me if you wish Riku," I heard Xemnas say as the large doors in front of me began to open, "That is if you possess the will any longer," That statement was followed by the maniacal laughter I would have expected from someone like Saix.

A long silence engulfed the area as I walked over to where Namine's body was, pulling her into my arms once again. What was the point? I had lost the most precious thing to me, there was nothing left for me to fight for any longer.

"I'm sorry Namine," I said as I leaned my head into the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Riku!!" I heard Axel call me, but I didn't look up.

"What hap-" He stopped mid-sentence as he realized what had taken place.

I felt him place a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry man I…I don't know what to say."

I opened my eyes look down at her still face, "There's nothing that could be said…she's gone Axel."

I noticed Zexion kneel down in front of me, when did the others get here? Man, I must really be a mess if I didn't sense them approaching. I watched his dark eyes close as he placed his hands over the wound in her chest that Xemnas's blade had caused.

"Her heart is missing," he stated, "How did Xemnas manage to take it without a keyblade?"

"Those memories that he took from Namine, maybe he figured out a way to do it without a keyblade," Demyx chimed in, "I mean…I don't know."

Zexion nodded, "It's a possibility," he said before his eyes met mine, "Riku there's still a chance."

I pulled her closer to me, "A chance?"

"Yes, there is a small possibility that you can still save her."

My eyes widened at his statement, "How? She's already dead," I said, though I felt a strange excitement filling the void that had filled my chest.

"Listen carefully," Zexion began, "I did a lot of research on the heart in Castle Oblivion, my findings have showed me that if you return the heart of a person who is already dead to them in a certain time limit…that there is a small possibility that they could be resurrected," he explained.

I stood up, still holding Namine in my arms, "How long do I have?" I asked, my will to fight beginning to return to me.

Zexion held a thoughtful expression on his countenance, "If I recall, my research estimates about two hours after the person has passed on."

I looked to the doors that Xemnas disappeared behind, no doubt that he was waiting for me, "Axel," I spoke, turning around to face the fire wielder.

I placed Namine's body in his arms, "Take care of her until I get back."

He nodded, "Sure man, anything."

I looked over to Roxas, "I need you to come with me. Two keyblade wielders are better than one."

"Alright Riku. I'm behind you all the way."

"Zexion, Dem, I want you guys to wait here as well, I won't be too long," I stated.

"Just be careful."

I gave Demyx one of my infamous smirks, "I'm always careful."

My face turned serious as I faced the door leading into Kingdom Hearts, my hands balled into fists…Namine's heart was trapped in there somewhere, along with Xemnas who was no doubt guarding it.

"Let's go Roxas," I said and began to run towards the door.

'_I'll get her heart back…no matter what it takes.'_

**See? I'm sure you guys are less angry with me now. Anyway the demon if you were confused a little was the guardian that Xehanort's heartless was able to use in KHI in that accursed fight. Anyway I have a feeling this story will reach it's conclusion in about three more chapters. Until next time!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ohayo everyone!! Just to let everyone know, I had an EXTREMELY difficult time writing this chapter because of writers block so it might not be that good. The battle scene was hard to write because I didn't want to make it seem repetitive to any of the previous ones, so here is the result. Hope it isn't too terrible. Oh this is the last chapter before the epilogue I have already written that before finishing this ha-ha so that should be up sometime in the next few days. Well enjoy.**

"Riku, how do you propose we open this thing?" Roxas asked me as we gazed upon the massive set of white doors in front of us.

I looked to him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Simple, we're gonna force it open," I stated and began pulling on the structure that separated Xemnas from me.

My teeth began grinding together as I put all of my strength into prying the doors open. I glanced over in the corner of my eye to see Roxas mirroring my exact actions. I smirked when I felt the chilling breeze of this other side play with my bangs.

'_Nothing can stop me from saving her,'_ I thought as the doors opened even further.

I tried to look and see what I was up against on the other side, but all I saw was the unbreakable darkness. Typical Xemnas I suppose. I stopped my movement when the opening was big enough to fit through and glanced at Roxas through the corner of my eye.

"You ready for this?" I asked, seriousness once again taking over my body.

Roxas nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! Its time to end this once and for all."

I returned my gaze to the opening into darkness; Namine's heart was somewhere in that abyss…and I intended to find it before the time ran out. I looked over one more time to the group we were leaving behind, taking note that Namine was growing paler with each second I wasted.

"Let's go," I said and took off in a run, Roxas following right behind me.

The doors shut the moment both of us were through its opening, meaning that there was no turning back at this point.

"What is this place?" I heard Roxas ask as I tried adjusting my eyes to the darkness around us.

A sudden chill went up my spine as I kept my head forward, taking another step into the unknown.

"I don't know…but stick close. Axel would have my head if anything happened to you," I said while moving my arm around behind me in an effort to grab the boy's jacket.

Roxas huffed, "Yes mom," he muttered sarcastically.

It was quiet from that point on as we wandered aimlessly through the immense darkness, without sight it was difficult to tell if we were walking straight into an ambush…needless to say, we were both very on the edge.

'_Riku.'_

My legs stopped moving the moment I heard her voice, not even moving when Roxas bumped his head into my back.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I heard him grumble along with the sound of his hand ruffling through his hair.

"Namine…I just heard her," I explained, trying to pinpoint where I had heard her voice.

"What?" I heard Roxas shuffle around behind me, the sound of clanking metal echoing through the area.

'_Where are you?'_ I thought as I desperately tried to listen for anything else. I let out a sigh of frustration, I didn't have time for this, time was slowly ticking away and I was on a strict schedule.

"Riku, over there," Roxas said, suddenly pulling me into a random direction.

"Roxas what are you doing?" I asked angrily as I gained my footing and pulled my arm away.

I noticed that I could actually make out his silhouette when he finally turned around to face me, "I can make out the outline of a door in this direction," he explained, "If you look closely, you can see it," he said while pointing to the area up ahead.

I narrowed my eyes and saw the faint outlines of a door up ahead and slowly began to walk towards it. The light growing brilliant the closer we got to our destination. I paused for a moment and eyed the door handle, this could be a trap after all, Xemnas was capable of anything at this point.

'_Riku.'_

I gasped, she was in here. Namine's heart was right behind this door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it.

"It's locked," I stated angrily as I twisted it more forcefully.

Nothing could stop me from getting in there; I had to get in there. I heard her voice, it felt like forever since the last time I heard it.

'_I have always loved you.'_

I gritted my teeth for a moment and let go of the handle, summoning a dark orb to my hand in the process.

"Back up Roxas," I ordered, waiting until he was a good distance away before slamming my fist into the door.

The feeling of wood breaking beneath my knuckles was both painful and enjoyable at the same time. I allowed a smirk to decorate my face as the bright light shined into my eyes.

"Remind me never to piss you off again Riku," Roxas stated while walking passed me.

"You should already know not to piss me off in the first place," I said cockily.

Roxas let out a sigh as I looked down to my bloody hand, exercising my fingers to make sure that they were all in working order. There was no time to waste as we began to walk towards the middle of another the pure white room.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Why does it seem like we just-"

"Look out!" I exclaimed, pushing him out of the way, watching as a laser hit the area where Roxas was just standing.

Roxas rubbed his head and glared up to me, "What's the big idea?!"

I simply pointed to the smoldering spot on the floor, feeling that that would be explanation enough. Roxas lowered his head in shame, "Sorry man."

"No worries," I muttered as I began to look around the area for any sign of that coward.

"Come out and fight me Xemnas!" I shouted angrily.

The atmosphere around us was eerily quiet which only seemed to make me angrier. Wait…I was approaching this the wrong way. A smirk suddenly formed on my face, an idea popping into my head.

"I see...so you're afraid to fight against the apprentice that you trained…because you know I will be victorious."

'_Riku.'_

My head snapped at the voice, trying to pinpoint the source. A maniacal laughter sounded through the dome-shaped room. Roxas and I both turned our heads, finally he showed himself.

"I have to say I didn't expect you to come this far Riku," he spoke, holding a glass jar in front of his face, "Its amazing how I can manipulate the heart to say what I please…her heart is so fragile," he said, looking at the white heart as if it were a piece of artwork.

My eyes narrowed at his words, feeling the power of darkness to manifest in me once again. I summoned Way to Dawn to my hand, setting free the thing that was begging to come out once again. I was too caught up in my rage to notice the smirk on Xemnas's face as he stuck the container on top of a pedestal.

"Riku wait! That's what he wanted you to do!" I heard Roxas exclaim from behind me, but it for too late to heed his warning.

Xemnas dodged my swing with such ease as if he had somehow been gifted with god-like speed.

"You really think you can save her this way? You're the same as you were back when I took you from that secluded clump of islands," he taunted from the other side of the room.

I gritted my teeth together; his words slicing through me like a knife, "Shut up!" I shouted, this time allowing my guardian to fire an onslaught of dark orbs towards the former leader of Organization XIII.

Xemnas managed to dodge the majority of the rain of darkness, but was hit in the arm by the last one. A maniacal laugh fell from his lips as his amber eyes watched me in amusement.

"It seems I hit a soft topic haven't I?" he said as I continued to stalk him like a predator would its prey. I didn't answer him, I was like an animal waiting to be unleashed, one wrong word and Xemnas would be finished.

The enigmatic man simply chuckled, "I remember the day I found you like it was yesterday…do you? Do you remember witnessing your parents being murdered in cold blood Riku? How I killed them just like I killed your beloved memory witch?"

I closed my eyes tightly as memories began to resurface of my mother's body lying in a pool of her own blood, how Xemnas pulled his blade out of her with that cold, uncaring expression. I have tried for so many years to block that memory from my mind. An image of Namine appeared in my mind just then as she spoke her final words to me. Xemnas took everything away from me; I pretended to become his apprentice so that I could kill him for everything that he had done. Now was my chance. I opened my eyes and noticed Roxas running up to the pedestal that the heart rested upon, his fingers barely touching the glass. Xemnas was in front of him in a split second.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" he spoke coolly.

Roxas dodged the strike that was meant for him, summoning his dual keyblades. He looked at me for orders.

'_Keep him busy,'_ I mouthed to him.

I watched the boy nodded before attacking his former leader. Xemnas had not expected a revolt from the younger boy. I took this opportunity to run up behind Xemnas, ready to deliver a fatal blow to his neck. My attack was suddenly thwarted as a doppelganger of sorts protected 'The Superior.' My eyes widened a fraction as the clone smirked.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" he said as an immense darkness began to cloud my vision.

I grabbed Roxas from his battle and pulled him close.

"Stay alert!" I said, my breath heavy.

Suddenly thousands of tiny pink lights engulfed the entire area. I gripped my Way to Dawn tightly as I nudged the boy behind me.

"Get ready to block," I said.

I knew this attack, hell I even endured it once. I could summon up my shield for a few seconds but it wouldn't last long. All at once the lasers aimed toward us. I summoned up my shield, blocking a few of them, I gritted my teeth, knowing that this wouldn't last longer. I could feel Roxas readying behind me, I could sense he knew exactly what to do. My shield gave way.

"Now Roxas!!" I exclaimed as the boy began to parry the oncoming projectile.

I looked across the room, he was also the most vulnerable when he performed this attack as well. I just had to find him. With Roxas shielding me from his lasers, I could concentrate on finding him.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself, looking for his power source.

I closed my eyes turning my head around the room, looking for any trace of a powerful aura. My eyes widened on its focal point. I found him. I immediately took off, blocking any lasers that came my way, my attention focused on the point at hand. I only had one shot and I wasn't going to waste it. Namine's life was counting on it. I let out a strained battle cry as I felt my blade collide with flesh. The room returned to normal as I looked into the eyes of the man who murdered my mother, who taught me everything he knew, and the one responsible for making me what I was today.

"Die you bastard," I smirked as I pushed my keyblade further into his chest.

Xemnas was coughing up blood, his eyes widened in shock, as if it hadn't really hit him that I had come out the victor. A smile fell to his lips and then laugher.

"You'll never make it back to her in time," he said as he faded away.

I let out a deep breath…it was over. Finally I was free of the Organization's grasp. I heard Roxas run up to my side, Namine's heart extended to me. I took it out of his hands as a door appeared before us.

"Let's go," I said.

Roxas nodded in agreement and opened the door that we assumed was the exit. The earth around us began to shake the moment we stepped foot back onto the Alter of Naught.

"Roxas, Riku!" Axel's voice shouted with relief as he approached us with Namine in his arms.

I looked to Zexion, "Did we make it?" I asked desperately looking to Namine's pale body.

"Yes, but barely….you must hurry. She's almost out of time," he said, his voice on alert.

I nodded and reached into the jar, but stopped as another tremor encompassed the entire area.

"What's happening?" Demyx asked.

"With Xemnas dead, this world is decaying," Zexion explained, looking to me, "We have to get out of here."

"But Namin-"

"We don't have enough time! This world is destroying itself at an alarming rate," Zexion said, "Get her somewhere safe first."

I took Namine into my arms and reluctantly nodded, he did have a point. The alter suddenly began to crumble, pulling all of us along with it. I felt myself falling into the abyss below and could hear Roxas scream in surprise beside me. I held Namine closer to me and pulled Roxas towards me as well, concentrating on summoning a portal to get us out of here.

'_Come on!!' _I thought to myself as we continued to fall.

The familiar sound of the portal below us filled me with relief. All of a sudden I felt myself collide with sand. I opened my eyes, my blurring vision scanning the area, the sound of waves reaching my ears. I heard Roxas groan from beside me.

"Where are we?"

I looked around, knowing all too well where this was, "It's Destiny Islands. My home world," I stated monotonously.

Roxas gasped a second later, "Riku. What about Namine?" He asked.

Those words brought me back from my blast to the past as I looked down to her. I looked around, the heart! Where was it? I frantically looked around me until Roxas tapped me on the shoulder. I nodded to him in thanks and took it from his hand. It was warm and seemed to get warmer when it approached her chest. I watched as her body absorbed the vital organ. We waited impatiently for any sign that she was alive again.

'_Did I make it in time?'_

**Oh my goodness this was the worst to write. I could still see the parts where writers block kicked in. Oh well I will leave it up to you guys. Read, Review, and Criticism welcome. Epilogue will be up in a few days.**


	19. Epilogue

**Well this is it. Now that I look back, it has been about a year in a half since I have started this fic. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through the months of waiting for an update, I really love all of my reviewers and their kind words. Well here is the conclusion to Give It All Up. Enjoy everyone.**

It was an unbelievably bright day today. Too bright for someone feeling as dead on the inside as I was at the moment. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, allowing the breeze to play with my hair, allowing the sound of the waves to overtake me. It had been a week since we had crash landed on the shoreline of Destiny Islands, we still haven't heard word from Axel saying that the others were alright and we weren't in any position at the moment to leave this world. I looked into the deep blue ocean, this was the last place I wanted to be right now, but it seemed that we were stuck here for a little while. A few days ago Roxas tried to summon a portal to take us to Twilight Town, only to discover that the links to all the worlds have been broken. Now here I was, in the only world I had tried to avoid coming to. It felt like an eternity before I willed myself to kneel down in front of the lone tombstone overlooking the ocean.

"Hey," I spoke in a dead voice.

I finally gained the courage to visit this place after one week of avoiding it, Roxas told me the location and so here I was. It was strange talking to an object that I knew wouldn't reply back. My heart felt heavy as the silence slowly started to suffocate me. I buried my head into my knees, my breathing suddenly becoming very heavy. Why? That was the question I always wondered. Why did this kind of thing always happen to me? I balled my hand in a fist and punched the ground; the pain somehow made me forget my inner torment for the moment. I stared blankly at my swollen hand; Roxas was going to kill me. I looked back to the tombstone. My bangs shielding my face to hide the pain that was evident in my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I haven't visited you recently," I spoke barely above a whisper, "It's…hard. That's all," I explained.

I gritted my teeth together as a single tear slid down my face, "I'm sorry that I never got to tell you I love you before you died."

The wind suddenly began to pick up as clouds of gray began to cover up the setting sun. A ghost of a smile fell upon my face.

'_How fitting,'_ I thought to myself as I turned my eyes up to the sky.

"You're crying aren't you?" I sighed, "You know I hated when you did that."

I felt a drop of rain fall onto my arm which slowly turned into a slow downpour. The weather always seemed like it corresponded with my moods. Despite the fact that he was dead now, I could never forgive Xemnas for the pain that he had caused me. I wished that I could revive him and kill him repeatedly.

"Please don't cry," I said, "You always worried about me more than yourself…its what got you killed in the end."

I thought I heard a small rumble of thunder spread across the sky, like she was arguing back at me. A smile fell on my countenance as I pictured her facial expression after trying not to think about her for so long.

I sighed again, looking at the gray stone, "You never really listened anyway did you?"

The sound of faint footsteps approaching caused me to turn around, my broken stare laying eyes on my blond companion. I immediately turned back around, hiding the shame of showing any weakness, I hated when anybody saw me like this. The footsteps came closer until they stopped right behind me. I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder gripping it tightly, for some odd reason that made me feel slightly better.

"You know you'll get sick if you stand out in this type of weather," I spoke, not taking my eyes off the tombstone.

A chuckle was my only reply, "The same could be said about you."

I allowed a smile to fall on my face for the first time that day as I slowly got up, dusting my wet clothes off, "Well unlike you, I wasn't the one who was almost killed," I argued childishly as I turned around to face cerulean eyes.

"Am I right Namine?"

She smiled up at me lovingly, "I guess that is true…but still I was worried about you. You know I hate when you do this."

I turned to look at the tombstone, "I can't help it…this was the first time I have visited my mother's grave since Xemnas took me under his wing," I explained, my voice growing colder at the mention of that man.

I felt arms wrapped around my waist, "I'm sorry Riku. Roxas told me about what happened to your family…I didn't know."

Riku shrugged, "Don't worry. She died trying to protect me. It's not something that I like discussing, I haven't thought about it in so long anyway. Xemnas…almost took everything away from me again," I said as I took one of her hands in mine.

"Riku…"

I didn't reply, I just relished the feeling of her being at my side again. I would never ever let her go, I had lost her once and I was damn sure that I would never let that happen again.

"Was it true?" I suddenly ask.

I suddenly felt her eyes on my face, but I kept my gaze fixated on my mother's grave.

"Was what true Riku?" she asked confusedly.

I looked down at her face, seriousness was written all across my face I'm sure, "Your final words. That you always loved me. Was that true?"

Namine's eye widened and faint flush appeared on her cheeks, "U-Um…w-well…"

I waited patiently for her to compose her self, "Of course it was true," she stated.

The anguish that had been lying dormant in my soul slowly started to evaporate the moment those words escaped her mouth, I leaned in and placed my lips on top of hers. I listened as her breath caught in her throat from my impulsive actions, but returned the kiss a few seconds later. I pulled away after a moment.

"Did I ever tell you I feel the same?" I whispered in her ear.

I watched from the corner of my eye as the tears began to fall, a joyful smile on her face.

"Oh Riku," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny form, fearing that she would disappear if I let go. If she happened to die that day, I would have died along side her. I was beyond relieved when I realized that Roxas and I had made it on time. The rain began to dwindle, the sun revealing itself through the clouds. Mom was happy, I could tell.

"Hey guys!"

Speaking of Roxas. I opened my eyes to see him running towards us, a note held in between his gloved fingers. We broke apart in that moment as he reached us, out of breath from running.

"What's up?" I asked.

"They're safe," Roxas said excitedly as he held out the note, "Axel and the others are safe. They've taken residence in Hollow Bastion. Zexion's trying to find a way here as we speak."

I sighed in relief, "Good. I hate to admit it but I was kinda worried about them," I looked down to Namine, "We should head back, you're soaked."

Namine looked up to me and smiled, "Okay."

I entwined my fingers with hers, to which Roxas smiled, as the three of us returned to the inn we were taking refuge in since landing on Destiny Islands. Who knew how much longer the bridge to the worlds would remain broken, I knew that Roxas would want to find Axel and Namine would want to return to Twilight Town the moment the worlds were connected again. I tightened my grip on her hand…and I would follow her.

'_Someday we'll be able to go back,' _I thought as I looked down at her, thanking whoever was in charge in heaven that they allowed her to live. I would never let her leave my side again.

'_When one isn't afraid to give up everything he has, he will be able to gain so much more in return.'_

**Well that's the end!! I'm sure I had a lot of you fooled for a minute. But what kind of person would I be to do that to Riku. I know I really didn't go into detail about what happened with Riku and his parents too much, but I did mention it a lot the last chapter, I think everyone knows the reason why now. Thank you to all who reviewed my story once again and I hope that the ending was fulfilling. Ja'ne!! Don't forget to R&R!!**


End file.
